Paraíso oscuro
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda... (traducción de "Dark Paradise")
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCIÓN:** Los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de este fic, no es de mi autoría, ya que pertenece enteramente a Tsugi no mai hakuren ó como algunos quizás la conocen, como Zana-Lee. (Publicado el 26 de Enero de 2014)… Tengo el permiso para publicarlo.

Lo quise traducir porque fue una historia muy interesante, la autora es fiel a las personalidades de los personajes que tan difícilmente podemos muchos escribir, y tiene una gran imaginación, así como en sus otras historias que podrán hallar en su perfil; sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo 100 % recomendada…

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

**Capítulo 1: Quédate**

"_**Tú dices**_**_; Yo sólo oigo lo que quiero."_**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe. Todo a su alrededor era diferente. De hecho, ella estaba en su habitación, en cama, las sábanas estrujadas alrededor de su ensangrentado traje shinobi. Sakura saltó fuera de la cama, sus ojos encontraron su rostro en el espejo. Estaba pálida y sucia, pero eso no esa lo que ella estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban sobre el protector de la alianza shinobi que reposaba sobre su frente. Miró a su alrededor nuevamente, nada estaba donde lo había dejado antes, pero todo seguía en su habitación. Pero ella no había estado allí antes. La última vez estaba en el campo de batalla, pero ella no podía recordar nada más. Sus memorias estaban confusas como si ella no tuviera que recordar.

—¡Sakura! —el grito de su madre la asustó, dando un respingo.

—¡No entres! —Sakura rogó, apresurándose hacia la puerta para activar el cerrojo, al mismo tiempo en que la perilla giraba.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿sucede algo?, suenas asustada —la puerta traqueteó cuando su madre intentó abrirla, y Sakura se presionó así misma contra ella.

—No es nada, mamá, estoy bien, de verdad —le aseguró, sabiendo que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

—¿Es acerca de Sasuke-kun?, ¿tuvieron otra pelea? —Sakura estuvo a punto de decir "no", pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que su madre le había preguntado—, ¿te esta presionando…ya sabes, sexo?

—_**Espera**__,_**_ ¿qué? _**—pensó alterada.

—Puedes hablar conmigo. Lo mejor sería no mencionarle nada de esto a tu padre, aún, tú ya sabes cómo se pone.

—No, mamá, no —Sakura dijo, una vez pudo controlar y hallar su voz—, no es acerca de eso.

¿Por qué sería?, su madre realmente estaba insinuando que ella y Sasuke estaban… No. Ella ni siquiera debería considerarlo.

—Bueno, está bien. Oí la pelea anoche, y si quieres conversar, estoy aquí.

Sakura oyó los pasos de su madre alejarse, hasta que desaparecieron, antes de que se deslizara hacia abajo contra la puerta. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?, ¿estaba ella en alguna clase de universo paralelo, donde su madre realmente creía que ella y Sasuke estaban… juntos?

Algunas cosas eran ciertas, su protector en la frente, aquel de la alianza shinobi, lo necesitaba esconder. Junto a su ropa ensangrentada. Algo le decía que aquellas cosas no serían bien recibidas.

Con eso decidido, Sakura se puso de pie y se quitó la ropa, colocándola en una pila ordenada sobre su cama. Movió la cama a un lado, revelando una madera del piso donde ella usualmente esconde cosas. La cama siempre fue demasiado pesada para levantarla, pero ella, era otra cosa. Cuando Sakura estaba agachada, algo la golpeó. Un flash de memoria. Ella se sintió sorprendida, y sobre todo un shock en la memoria, y la imagen que vio la cegó completamente por un momento. Era Sasuke. Vestido exactamente como estuvo la última vez que lo vio –durante la guerra-. Él estaba encima de ella –protegiéndola de algo que ella no podía recordar-. Y luego se había terminado. La memoria se hizo nada. Sakura se detuvo por un largo momento, sus manos sobre las tablas del suelo polvoriento. Ella supo instintivamente, que lo que vio, sí era su propio recuerdo. La última cosa que via antes de que ella….cayera dormida.

Por largo tiempo, Sakura le reclamó por encima de ella. La forma en que su cabello caía alrededor de su rostro, sus ojos exprimen mierda, cómo sus brazos la han encerrado. Y luego, ella hizo a un lado la memoria, y levantando las tablas del suelo, se congeló.

No. Esto no era lo que ella creía. Imposible. Sakura tragó grueso, su mano temblorosa buscaba en el agujero, sacando la caja fuera.

¿Qué demonios?

Una caja de condones.

¿*Rough Riders?, Sakura no tenía idea de qué significaba, ella era una medic nin, pero ellos usualmente mantenían los preservativos en el hospital. Ella volteó la caja, y la abrió. Con un jadeo ruidoso, vertió el contenido sobre el suelo. Todas envolturas usadas, todas, excepto una. Sakura puso sentir su rostro palpitar con ardor.

¿Con quién lo estuvo _**haciendo**_?

Tan rápido como pudo, ella relleno todo de vuelta en la caja, y le dio la vuelta.

Maldita sea. ¿Extra largo?

She arrastró una mano sobre su rostro ruborizado, y tiró los condones de regreso al agujero, y después, envolviendo sus ropas con cuidado, las colocó debajo, en la esquina más lejana, antes de cerrar el agujero, encaminándose al baño para tomar una ducha.

Lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era una ducha caliente para aclarar su cabeza y decidir su siguiente movimiento. Usó las tijeras para cortar sus vendajes, y se sacó la truza, antes de pararse bajo la corriente de agua caliente. Sakura apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de vidrio lleno de vapor por la ducha. Algo estaba realmente, realmente mal. ¿Tenía ella alguna clase de pérdida de memoria al azar?, ¿había terminado la guerra?, ¿habían regresado a casa, y vivido sus vidas, con ella ahora, repentinamente olvidando todo?, ¿era eso posible?, probablemente, haya alguna clase de explicación médica. Lo que no podía ser explicado tan fácilmente, era haber despertado con esas ropas sangrientas. Sin mencionar el protector en su frente. Quizás el razonamiento médico no aplica aquí. Pero estaba segura, ella tenía problemas con recordar la guerra. Eso la asustó. Así que Sakura se aferró al recuerdo de Sasuke al tiempo en que se duchaba y se vestía.

Cuando estuvo lista, salió de allí, y se detuvo justo fuera de su habitación, su padre estaba allí, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con su madre. Su rostro lucía en shock al momento en que se percató de la apariencia de su hija.

—¿Cambiaste tu cabello?

Estaba sobresaltado, Sakura tanteó su cabeza hasta hallar su cabello, el cual ella estaba completamente segura de que no había cambiado. Estaba un poco más largo de lo que ella usualmente lo mantenía gracias a la guerra, pero eso no justificaba su reacción.

—Yo, ah… —Sakura no estaba segura de qué decir exactamente.

—Creo que luce lindo —él palmeó su cabello cuando pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Por un momento, Sakura siguió sus pasos. Ella recibió la misma reacción de su madre, quien no parecía estar bien al igual que su padre, ambos quejándose de cuan lindo y largo era su cabello antes –en el mundo real-.

Sakura se sentó a la mesa al tiempo en que su mamá servía el desayuno.

—Lo hiciste por Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? —su mamá le preguntó con un guiño, y Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de la vergüenza. Su padre refunfuñó algo, acerca de su desaprovación hacia su novio, y su madre le besó la mejilla para calmarlo un poco.

Espera….

Sakura miró su plato. Si ella no estaba equivocada, lo cual era cierto. Su padre acababa de decir _**novio**_ y _**Sasuke**_ en la misma oración –respecto a ella-.

Ella tragó grueso, y empujó su plato hacia un lado.

—No tengo hambre —anunció, levantándose de la mesa.

—¡No olvides tu sesión de entrenamiento! —su madre gritó hacia ella.

—¡Está bien! —Sakura dijo de vuelta, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Konoha estaba viva. Más que nunca. La reconstrucción culminó espléndidamente. Casi como si nunca hubiese sido destruida en primer lugar. Sakura empezó caminando a paso lento. Poniendo atención a todo lo que veía. Nada lucía extremadamente diferente. Aún no había visto a nadie que conociera demasiado bien como para hablar, pero las calles estaban tan concurridas, que ella se movió a través de la multitud en silencio. Se sentía como si Konoha estuviera en el medio del verano y el calor del sol la quemaba sin piedad, las multitudes no necesariamente ayudaban con el calor, y pronto Sakura tuvo que detenerse en una de las pequeñas tiendas para comprar algo que beber. Ella cogió una botella de agua fría del congelador, y fue al mostrador para pagarla.

—Ah, Sakura-san —la chica del mostrador la saludó—, ¿cómo está?, ¿cómo están Naruto-san y Sasuke-san?

—Están bien —Sakura contestó, con su voz quebrada, para luego aclararse la garganta—, todos estamos bien.

La chica asintió, y sonrió, marcando la compra de Sakura en la máquina.

—Sakura-chan, luces mejor de lo que esperaba, considerando que media Konoha oyó la pelea con mi hermanito anoche —una voz suave comentó desde detrás de ella.

Sakura aquietó, la botella en su mano. Tragó con fuerza, y se giró lentamente.

Él era más alto de lo que ella se había imaginado, y ella tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver su rostro. Ella palideció.

—U-Uchiha Itachi —dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Él enarcó una ceja.

—Haruno Sakura —él se burló, diciendo el nombre completo de ella, tal cual ella lo hizo con él.

—¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien? —alguien preguntó desde el lado de Itachi. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, con algunos rizos en él.

Ella no pudo responder, dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeando el mostrador detrás de ella.

—Ella se ve un poco pálida, ¿no lo crees, Shisui?"

¿Uchiha Shisui?, ¿no estaba muerto?

Sakura corrió. Se apresuró a pasarlos, abandonó la tienda, ella oyó a Itachi llamarla tan familiarmente, y eso la asustó. Corrió a través de las calles, sintiéndose sin aliento, y perdida. Todo alrededor de ella, los empezó a notar, los símbolos del clan Uchiha. Tantos. Demasiados para ser real. Y todo lo que ella quería era ver un rostro familiar, alguien en quien confiara, alguien como…

—¡Naruto! —habló llorosa, corriendo hacia él sobre el puente, y agarrándose a él.

—¿S-Sakura-chan?, ¿qué te sucede?

—¡Él está aquí!, ¿por qué está él… —ella sedetuvo de hablar, al notar que Sasuke estaba al lado de Naruto, y retrocedió un paso, sintiendo la sangre drenar de su rostro.

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan!, estaba solo trayendo a Sasuke hacia ti, para que así él pudiera… —Naruto hizo una pausa, empujando a Sasuke adelante—… disculparse.

Asustada, los ojos verdes de Sakura giraron hacia aquellos oscuros, que ella había deseado ver por tanto, tanto tiempo. No había nada diferente en aquellos negros pozos de oscuridad. No en el modo en que él la miró, no en la manera en que sus ojos pasaron sobre ella. Él era Sasuke, tan igual como siempre fue.

—¿No te vas a disculpar? —cuestionó ella, cuando ella ya no podía aguantar estar bajo su mirada ni un segundo más, su voz se hizo pequeña.

—No. Yo no estaba equivocado —su voz retumbó a través de ella tan familiarmente.

—No —dijo ella lentamente, con incertidumbre—, tú nunca lo estás. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, hacia el agua.

—Mi madre te quiere en el almuerzo. Dos en punto. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Sakura? —dijo su nombre luego de una pausa, y Sakura observó, fascinada, cómo salió de sus labios. Suave como chocolate derretido. Como el cálido terciopelo, acariciando cuidadosamente su piel.

—S-Sí. Claro —ella contestó, sobresaltada. Ella estaba muy conciente que la invitación fue emitida para ella, y solamente ella.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, y se fue.

¿Era esa?, ¿fue esa su disculpa?

Naruto soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sakura seguía mirando por donde se había alejado Sasuke. ¿Estaban ellos realmente juntos?

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—No te visitaré esta noche, eso es seguro.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, sus ojos moviéndose hacia Naruto, quien ahora se veía avergonzado.

—Bueno, Yo te oí diciéndole a Hinata, que el sexo de reconciliación con Sasuke es el mejor.

Sakura se atragantó con su propia saliva, tociendo incontrolablemente y agarrándose de la baranda del puente para mantener el equilibrio.

Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos.

—¡No, no me golpees!

Sakura lo miró, desconcertada. Esa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Ella y Sasuke estaban teniendo sexo. El paquete de condones era de él. ¿Extra largo?, su rostro se tornó en un rojo brillante ante el pensamiento.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?, te ves un poco extraña hoy.

—Sí —respondió ausentemente—, estoy bien.

—Vamos, te llevaré al campo de entrenamiento —ella asintió, llegando a su lado para caminar con él.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó.

—Miércoles —Naruto le dijo con una mirada hacia un lado.

—Tsunade-sama es siempre tardona los miércoles. Ella espera los resultados de la lote…

—¿Tsunade?, ¿quién es Tsunade? —Naruto quiso saber, ahora deteniéndose por completo.

—Yo… —Sakura se quedó callada un momento—… sólo bromeo…? —Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

—Deberíamos ir donde Rin para que te examine. No estás actuando como tú misma.

Rin…

Rin estuvo en un equipo gennin con Kakashi-sensei, según Obito…Kakashi la asesinó.

Sakura estaba segura de que oyó eso.

—¿Dónde está…Kakashi? —Naruto suspiró pacientemente.

—Ya sabes, Kakashi-sensei está en una larga misión con mi padre y Obito. Rin-chan se quedó atrás porque está embarazada….otra vez —añadió sacudiendo divertidamente la cabeza—; ¡ese Obito, ne! —Se rio.

—Claro —Sakura asintió al estar de acuerdo.

Ellos buscaron el campo de entrenamiento, cuando Rin estaba parada con un pequeño niño. Él no parecía mayor de cinco, con cabello y ojos oscuros. Definitivamente de sangre Uchiha. Rin era una hermosa mujer, con largo cabello marrón. Estaba usando una falda de med-nin, Sakura lo notó. Así que había probabilidades de que Sakura fuera buena como medic-nin aquí también. Su perfecto control de chakra dándole tal fuerza, era otra historia, pensó.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Naruto! —Rin los saludó ondeando la mano—. Tobi-chan, quédate con Naruto, ¿está bien? —Rin le dijo al niño, agachándose para besar su gordita mejilla.

—¡Hai, Kaa-chan! —le contestó a su mami, y se giró hacia Naruto, quien se arrodilló y le tendió el puño, a la cual el pequeño niño golpeaba con los suyos.

—Rin-san —Naruto empezó—, creo que hay algo mal con Sakura-chan.

Los ojos de Rin se movieron hacia Sakura, había un pequeño rayo de preocupación en ellos.

—No —dijo Sakura, fulminando a Naruto con la mirada—, estoy muy bien.

—Ya veremos eso en un segundo de todas formas —comentó Rin, no dando a Sakura cabida para argumentar. Se llevó a Sakura un poco lejos de Naruto antes de que se sentara, pidiéndole a Sakura que tomara asiento.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que está mal? —Sakura suspiró, no tan segura de qué contarle a aquella mujer.

—Sasuke-kun y yo tuvimos una pelea anoche —Rin sonrió amablemente, asintiendo y apurando a Sakura para que continúe—, el problema es, que no tengo memoria de ello, nada de nada —los ojos de Rin se abrieron de ira.

—No lo hizo.

—¿Hizo qué?

—¡Estos malditos Uchiha!, ¿usó el Sharingan en ti?

—N-No lo sé…

—Creo que lo hizo. Obito hace eso también. Lo usó en mí tres veces, ¿puedes creerlo?, él estaba intentando proponérseme y… —Rin se quedó en silencio—. ¡Oh, Sakura! —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —Sakura quiso saber, sentándose frente a ella—, ¿de qué se trata? —Rin se sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que necesitas hablar con él acerca de esto —algo confusa, Sakura asintió.

Rin le enseñó algunas ténicas médicas que ella ya conocía gracias a Tsunade, pero Sakura pretendió que necesitaba algunos puntos extra –como en un test-. Por lo demás, Rin se impresionó con su progreso, y la dejó ir temprano. Lo cual le dio a Sakura algo de tiempo para una ducha rápida antes de llegar al almuerzo en casa de los Uchiha. No podía hacer nada por sentirse enojada. Sasuke usó el Sharingan en ella. Tuvo que recordarse de alguna manera, que ella supuestamente no debía estar _**allí**_. Que debía estar en la guerra, y que nada de eso tenía sentido. Pero no pudo hallar la manera de encontrarle algo de sentido a alguna cosa.

Ella llegó a casa de los Uchiha, y la mamá de Sasuke abrió la puerta, y la jaló hacia un tierno y cálido abrazo.

—¡Sakura-chan!, estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido —ella metió a Sakura dentro de la casa, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas—, Sasuke ha estado con un humor de perros desde que llegó anoche —ella suspiró—; ¡Oh!, ¿no lo perdonarás?, sé que es un poco pronto, pero fue lo mismo con Fugaku y conmigo, si tú…

—Madre, por favor —Sasuke la llamó desde la cocina, y Mikoto suspiró de nuevo.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —ella llevó a Sakura a la cocina, donde Sasuke e Itachi estaban ya sentados, su padre no estaba a la vista—, mi esposo se vio envuelto con trabajo —Mikoto explicó, y Sakura tomó asiento al lado del menos malvado de los dos hermanos. Ella decidió que era Sasuke. Itachi la observó, sus ojos calculándola ligeramente.

—¡Deja de mirarla así! —Sasuke espetó, para sorpresa de Sakura.

—¿Así cómo, pequeño hermnano? —Itachi cuestionó, inocentemente.

—¡Así! —Sasuke contestó, muy evidente—, ¡no es tu problema! —Itachi alzó una ceja.

—Itachi. Sasuke. No en la mesa —Mikoto ordenó, empezando a poner los platos en frente de cada uno de ellos. Ella se sentó al final de la mesa, al lado de Sakura e Itachi—. ¡Itadakimasu!

Todos repitieron sus palabras antes de comenzar a comer. Sakura no se había dado cuenta de cuán hambrienta realmente estaba. Sin mencionar que todo estaba delicioso.

—Hmm, esto está grandioso —dijo, mirando a Mikoto con ojos maravillados. La mujer le sonrió cálidamente, y palmeó la mano de Sakura.

—Creo que deberías unírtenos a la cena también.

—Madre —dijo Sasuke, inmediatamente, percatándose de lo que ella tramaba. Intentando que Sasuke y Sakura hicieran las paces, eso parecía.

—Sasuke —ella no se daría por vencida. Él dio un suspiro, y continuó comiendo.

Mikoto e Itachi intercambiaron una pequeña charla mientras Sasuke comía en silencio y Sakura no podía evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacia él. ¿Era esta realmente su vida?, ¿comidas con su familia?, ¿peleas y buen sexo?

Para Sakura eso no sonaba tan mal.

—Gracias por la fabulosa comida, madre —Itachi se levantó, y besó la mejilla de Mikoto. Ella murmuró un _**buena suerte**_ para él en su misión, y luego él se fue.

Mikoto lavó todo rápidamente, mientras Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron en silencio. Mikoto les hizo unas pocas preguntas a ambos y parecía tener real interés en la vida de Sakura. Sasuke quedó mirando la mesa, y Sakura notó un ligero temblor en sus manos. ¿Estaba realmente furioso con ella?

—Bueno, me voy al mercado. Bésense y hagan las pases mientras estoy fuera, ¿está bien? —Mikoto le recomendó, dando a Sasuke una mirada a medias. Ella besó a Sakura antes de salir por la puerta trasera.

El silencio entre ellos era cargado y pesado y se prolongó unos segundos.

—¿Usaste el sharingan en mí? —ella preguntó, finalmente mirándolo a él.

—Eso no importa —contestó Sasuke, parándose, y caminando fuera de la habitación.

—¡Claro que sí importa! —Sakura ya estaba detrás de él—, ¡¿cómo pudiste?! —Sasuke se dio la vuelta hacia la sala.

—¿Vamos a pelear de nuevo, Sakura?

Sakura se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿A quién le interesa lo que sucedió la noche anterior?, ella estaba luchando en una guerra antes de que eso sucediera, no luchando con él.

—Supongo que no —él asintió, mirando hacia otro lado.

Por un momento, Sakura se preguntó si deberían pelear. El persistente pensamiento de 'reconciliarse con sexo', la tenía un poco nerviosa. Solo porque ella estaba segura de que ella era virgen, y este era Sasuke, por el amor de Dios.

—Olvídalo entonces.

—Estás enojado por algo más. Eso se nota —Sasuke apareció frente a ella antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

—Sakura —allí estaba, la misma forma en que dijo su nombre antes—, no hables.

Ella abrió su boca, pero él ya estaba _**allí**_. Sasuke….él-él…la estaba besando. Sakura hizo un sobresaltado sonido con su boca, y él la acercó más contra él. Su lengua encontró la suya, y Sakura no se pudo detener así misma. Ella gimió, sus manos estaban sobre sus biceps por alguna razón, y ellos se pegaron tanto que lo hicieron inhalar bruscamente. ¡Esto no era sano!, Sakura no lo podía creer. Completa y totalmente insano. Y aún así, no podía parar. Su mano se deslizó a su cabello, agarrando puñados en las palmas. Sasuke gruñó mientras la besaba, y algo cambió. Se convirtió en algo más rápido e intenso, él la empujo abajo hacia el sofá sin romper el beso, él estaba sobre ella. Sakura hizo sonidos que normalmente la avergonzarían. Ella sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, de la pero manera. Sasuke nunca realmente haría eso con ella. Ella fue la que siempre lo amó, y no viceversa. Pero ella era débil. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente para el momento en que su mano envolvió uno de sus pechos y ella soltó un jadeo que la sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Su pulgar rozó su pezón endurecido y ella gimió suavemente, o quizás fue un maullido. Como sea, eso no importaba. Sakura nunca había sentido nada de eso. Esa necesidad. Ella sintió una palpitación entre las piernas, pero no estaba para nada avergonzada. Todo en lo que ella se podía concentrar era en él. Sasuke besó bajo su mandíbula, y en su cuello, su lengua –húmeda y caliente-, lamió sobre su cuello, y sus caderas reaccionaron, chocando con él. Hacia _**él**_. Hacia algo duro. Sakura, avanzando por puro instinto, gimió, su cabeza hacia atrás, y su espalda arqueándose. Sasuke hizo un sonido que parecía salirse fuera de su pecho, y Sakura sintió un dulce aflicción entre sus piernas. Los labios de Sasuke se estrellaron contra los de ella, y sus caderas –de ambos-, se juntaron. Y luego él se estaba moviendo. La fricción era deliciosa, y tan malditamente maravillosa que Sakura no podía soportarlo. Ella se movió como él, sintiéndolo contrario a ella. Pero había muchas capas que impedían que él llegara donde ella necesitaba que estuviera.

—Sasuke-kun —ella susurró a través de sus labios. Un gemido frustrado salió de ella. Sasuke realmente rió. Su mano se resbaló de su pecho, moviéndose por su abdomen lentamente, y luego sus dedos tocaron su piel desnuda y caliente. Por encima de su hueso de la cadera, y yendo hacia el sur. Sus ojos, Kami, nunca la habían mirado de esa forma. Ni siquiera en su sueño más salvaje. Llenos de tanto deseo, y pasión, y lujuria. Ella no podía decir qué estaba él pensando. Sakura cerró los ojos y gimió.

—¿Qué diablos está pasado aquí? —esa voz no le pertenecía a ella, o a Sasuke.

Sakura giró su cabeza. En el hall de la entrada, bajo el arco, había un hombre que nunca había visto en su vida, pero ella lo reconoció instantáneamente.

Uchiha Fugaku.

El padre de Sasuke.

x-x-x-x

* Rough rider: Marca de preservativo en USA

Lean y comenten!

Yuki


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:** Bueno, sé que por ser el primer capítulo, lo rápido que han transcurrido algunas cosas, ha impactado a algunos, pero ya verán que todo va mejorando. Los personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la trama de este fic, no es de mi autoría, ya que pertenece enteramente a Tsugi no mai hakuren ó como algunos quizás la conocen, como Zana-Lee. (Publicado el 26 de Enero de 2014)… Tengo el permiso para publicarlo. Siento mucho no haberme tomado el tiempo de arreglar algunas partes en cuanto a la traducción, y pues, espero hacerlo mejor esta vez. Quiero que quede claro que este fic es como un final alternativo al manga desde que Madara lanza el Tsukuyomi infinito, así que no esperen al sabio de los seis caminos o a Kaguya… Además, no cambiaré la forma de escribir de la autora de origen, simplemente podré poner sinónimos o cosas así, para que no pierda la esencia de lo que ella quería transmitir… Aquí les dejo el segundo capi

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

**Capítulo 2:** **Vertedero**

'**_Esto es una tortura, electricidad entre ambos, y esto…es…peligroso. Porque te quiero tanto. Pero te odio.'_**

Sakura pudo haber muerto en ese preciso instante. Aunque de alguna manera estaba agradecida con el padre de Sasuke, quien apareció en ese momento, en tl tiempo exacto antes de que dejara que Sasuke –quien no tenía idea de que ella era virgen–, la deflorara. Claro que una parte de ella maldijo a Fugaku por llegar e interrumpirlos.

Sakura sabía ella tenía que ir acorde con Sasuke. Donde quiera que estuviese, necesitaba interpretar bien su papel al menos. Lo cual requería actuar como su novia, y sí, se sintió extraño e incorrecto, sabiendo que él nunca haría esas cosas con ella, y claro que le dolió, pero si Sakura lo apartaba, podría causar complicaciones en su búsqueda por encontrar las respuestas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ahora, Fugaku estaba de pie, tan alto, y mostrándose furioso.

—¡Sasuke! —tronó causando temor, y Sakura se estremeció, sus manos se apretaron alrededor de los bíceps de Sasuke. Él se inclinó un poco para poder mirar a su padre. Sasuke estaba tenso—, ¡¿qué te hemos dicho acerca de los muebles de la sala y la cocina?! —Fugaku demandó furiosamente y Sakura apretó sus ojos al cerrarlos.

—¿No hacerlo sobre ellos? —Sasuke cuestionó, sonando levemente incómodo. ¿De cuándo aquí Sasuke sonaba así?, al contrario, siempre sonó bien seguro y fuerte, Sakura abrió sus ojos para mirarlo.

—¡Exactamente! —Fugaku espetó.

—Debo irme —Sakura tartamudeó, empujando el pecho de Sasuke. El no se movió por un momento, hasta que cedió.

—Sakura, sé que esto no es tu culpa —le dijo Fugaku, sonando más calmado.

—No, digo, fuimos ambos, Sasuke-kun y yo.

Fugaku sacudió su cabeza.

—Mírala, sacando cara por ti. No la mereces —Fugaku constató.

—Lo sé —contestó Sasuke tranquilamente.

Sakura se inclinó cuando paso al lado de Fugaku, y salió por la puerta, su corazón latía salvajemente.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomó la última vez limpiar este sofá?, ¡perteneció a mis padres! —ella oyó decir a Fugaku, ella bajó las escaleras. Sasuke se disculpó, diciendo que no lo volvería a hacer, y luego ella estaba fuera de alcance para continuar oyendo.

Una anciana la detuvo en su camino fuera del Barrio Uchiha.

—Sakura-chan, querida, aquí, lleva esto contigo a tu casa —ella le extendió Sakura una canasta llena de bollos frescos y pan.

—¡Oh, no podría…! —ella ondeó la mano hacia Sakura.

—Por favor, insisto —ella palmeó las mejillas de Sakura, y la envió de vuelta a su camino.

Sakura estaba confundida, ¿cómo le fue tan bien con Fugaku Uchiha?, incluso cuando su rostro intimidante daba miedo, su padre parecía calmado con ella. Sakura suspiró, imaginando qué clase de relación llevaba con Sasuke. ¿Al que siempre había querido?, el pensamiento estaba apelando a la parte de ella que realmente lo amaba, pero ella necesitaba recordar su cometido. Sakura dejó la canasta en casa, antes de dirigirse a la Torre Hokage, y le tomó un segundo, antes de recordar, y llamar a la puerta, que Tsunade no estaría tras el escritorio, sus nudillos ya estaban cayendo, y ya era demasiado tarde para alejarlos del momento en que chocaron con la puerta.

—¿Sí?, ¡adelante! —ladró una voz femenina, que Sakura no había oído antes.

Sakura empujó la puerta para abrirla. Una peliroja estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo. El escritorio del Hokage estaba hacia un lado, para que pudiese trabajar más cómodamente.

La mujer rió disimuladamente.

—Sakura, tu cabello —ella señaló el espejo con su cabeza, que estaba sobre la pared, y Sakura se encongió ante su reflejo. Su cabello estaba en un enredo total, y se dio cuenta de que debió haber sucedido…cuando ella y Sasuke…—, ¡oh!, ese rubor lo dice todo. ¡Caray, extraño a Minato!

—¿Q-Qué? —Sakura chilló, alisando su cabello al momento, la mujer rió disimuladamente, otra vez, y sonó sorpresivamente como… la risa de Naruto. Y luego Sakura lo vio, el parecido. Esta era la madre de Naruto.

—¿Rin y tú ya pensaron en alguna cosa?, ya sabes… ¿acerca de eso? —Sakura la quedó viendo, no era su culpa no tener idea de lo que la peliroja estaba hablando—, ya sabes… ¿acerca del embarazo? —Sakura sacudió su cabeza, y la madre de Naruto suspiró con pesadez—; hemos estado intentándolo. No sé cuál es el problema.

—¿Por qué no le preguntan a Tsunade-sama? —Sakura sugirió, e inmediatamente se arrepintió, ella observó a Sakura, sus ojos azul verdoso miraban a la pelirosa con un extraño interés.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de Tsunade?

—Yo… leí acerca de ella. Es una medic nin legendaria, ¿no es cierto? —_por favor, que siga siendo medic nin, por favor_.

—Claro. Eso funcionaría si alguien pudiera encontrarla —ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Voy a buscar en algunas cosas que pudieran ayudar —Sakura le aseguró, y la Hokage sustituta sonrió.

—Estás actuando algo extraña. ¿Todo bien en el paraíso? —Sakura desvió la mirada incómodamente. ¿Por dónde empezar?, las cosas no estaban nada bien—; sí, eso apesta. Oí acerca de la pelea.

—¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? —Sakura preguntó demandante, exasperada.

—Más o menos, sí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y un ANBU caminó hacia adentro.

—Kushina-sama, repostando desde el Equipo B —Kushina hizo una seña de despedida a Sakura, y le sonrió, para luego girarse hacia el ANBU.

—¿Cómo está el equipo de Minato?

—Ellos están bien. Deberían estar de regreso durante la semana —Sakura oyó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—¡Sakura! —Kushina gritó, llamándola de vuelta, y Sakura metió la cabeza hacia adentro—, ¿qué querías?

—Quería preguntar si podía usar la biblioteca del piso inferior —Kushina asintió, buscando entre los papeles del suelo, y luego lanzando a Sakura un sello.

—No tengo la autoridad para darte acceso de alto nivel, pero está hecho. Como sea, ¡lindo corte!

Sakura le agradeció, antes de dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Era como ella la recordaba, y estaba agradecida por ello. Primeramente, necesitaba examinar todo lo que pudiera sobre tipos de pérdida de memoria, y cómo el sharingan estaba involucrado.

Sakura pasó gran parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, inmersa en los libros, y encontrando nada. Ninguna simple cosa que le explicara las cosas a ella. Sakura ojeó la sección restringida. Los archivos Uchiha deberían estar allí así como algún u otro archivo sobre el Sharingan. Ella golpeaba los dedos sobre la mesa con impaciencia, mientras observaba las largas puertas del otro lado.

—Eso parece que te va a traer problemas —Sakura dio un respingo, girándose, con un kunai en mano.

Sasuke la quedó viendo, cejas alzadas, y ella guardó el kunai.

—¿Algo nerviosa?

—No, ¿y que parece? —ella resopló con indignación.

—No puedes entrar en la sección restringida, Sakura —El dijo impacientemente—, serás arrestada.

—Solo si me atrapan —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vine para llevarte a cenar a casa.

—¡Oh!. No creí que debería ir. Tu padre parecía muy enojado —Sasuke sacudió su mano, colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—No, le agradas a mi padre. Nunca estaría enojado contigo —Sakura se acercó a él.

—Siento haberte metido en problemas —ella rehuyó su mirada, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

—Está bien —él le dijo.

—¿No estás molesto? —ella preguntó, el Sasuke que ella conocía, definitivamente estaría algo fastidiado, o al menos, un poco molesto con ella. Sasuke suspiró, claramente incómodo, no por lo que sucedió, pero sí porque ella parecía no querer dejar el tema.

—No.

—Está bien —Sakura de pronto se sintió animada—, déjame empacar los libros y… —en el momento en que ella regresaba hacia el escritorio, Sasuke la cogió de la muñeca, y la giró hacia él, sus labios se inclinaron hacia los de ella. Sakura dio un pequeños supiro ahogado de sorpresa.

—Sakura —él susurró su nombre, jalándola más hacia él, y besándola otra vez, sus labios enviaron chispas a través de ella, como un rayo que viajó a través de ella, todo el camino hasta llegar a sus pies. Sus dedos se enroscaron en sus sandalias, y sus uñas de sus manos, se incrustaron en los hombros de él. Sasuke la colocó sobre el escritorio, dejando que los libros vayeran y se dispersaran sobre el suelo.

—Los libros… —ella empezó, pero Sasuke besó duramente el punto de pulso en su cuello—, ¡ah! Sasuke-kun…

—Maldición, Sakura —él susurró nuevamente, con su aliento tan caliente rozando su oreja. Sus caderas se encontraron, y Sakura gimió, su espalda se arqueó sobre la mesa. Los hambrientos ojos de Sasuke viajaron sobre ella, y Sakura, sintiéndose valiente, se agarró de su nuca, y lo jaló hacia su boca. Ella sintió la misma hambre en su beso, que la que pudo ver a través de sus ojos. Las manos de Sakura acariciaron su rostro, bajando por su cuello, y se posicionaron sobre la parte expuesta de su pecho. Sasuke agarró su cadera con la mano izquierda, cayendo sobre sin aplastarla, y Sakura gimió bajo en su garganta, clavándole las uñas en su pecho. Se movió a sí misma contra su _**dureza**_, buscando alivio para su aflicción, y el latido que se había activado entre sus piernas cada vez que parecía tocarla.

—¡Oh, Kami! —susurró, respirando con dificultad—, te deseo tanto, Sasuke-kun.

Otra vez, ella pensó que era completamente loco, esta forma insana de perder la cabeza. En el fondo de su mente, su subconciente le susurraba, diciéndole que eso estaba mal. Que ese no era realmente Sasuke, (no que ella estuviese segura de ello, teniendo alguna prueba), y aunque fuera, sería como si se estuviese aprovechando de ella, pero Sakura sabía que ese no era el caso, "ella" ha estado saliendo con él por un tiempo, y según todo el mundo, sumado a una caja de preservativos bajo su cama, – ellos definitivamente estaban teniendo sexo. Y ella estaba interpretando la parte necesaria, hasta que averiguara dónde estaba, y qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Así que, qué más daba si lo disfrutaba un poco?

—¿Ese momento ya, pequeño hermano? —Sasuke maldijo en voz baja, golpeando el puño sobre la mesa. Itachi parecía profundamente divertido—, Kushina-san me dijo que los encontraría a los dos aquí, parece que llegué justo a tiempo. ¿No querrían profanar la biblioteca del Hokage, verdad?

—No —Sasuke contestó, apretando la mándibula—, no querríamos eso —ayudó a Sakura a levantarse, observando su cabello—. Vamos, Sakura —Sakura acomodó su cabello con su mano.

—Los libros —Sakura dijo débilmente, volteándose, y recogiéndolos con las manos temblorosas. Ella los devolvió al estante, y Sasuke esperó hasta que ella se puso a su lado nuevamente, para luego marcharse hacia el Barrio Uchiha.

Fugaku asintió hacia ella tan pronto como ingresó, antes de volver hacia su lectura, Mikoto le besó la mejilla, antes de llevársela hacia la cocina para preparar la ensalada. Era extraño, cuan fácilmente ellos la hacían sentir parte de la familia. Mikoto conversó cortamente con ella, tan solo para asegurarse de que su hijo hizo las paces con ella. Pronto, la cena estaba servida. Fugaku se sentó a la cabeza, y Mikoto al lado de él, con Itachi a su lado. Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de su padre, y Sakura tomó el asiento frente a Itachi, al lado de Sasuke.

La escena de cuando Fugaku los vio ese día, no fue mencionada por nadie en la mesa, pero Itachi se sintió obligado de mencionar la escena en la biblioteca del Hokage.

—Mantente así, y convertirás a mamá en una abuela joven —Mikoto rió ante lo dicho por Itachi.

—Sasuke es inteligente. Él esperará hasta que ellos estén casados —ella le dio a Sasuke una mirada de advertencia, antes de sonreírle tiernamente a su esposo.

—Niños… quizá no sea tan mala idea. Mis dos hijos nacieron con el don de un grandioso poder ocular —Fugaku comentó, dando a Sasuke un asentimiento de orgullo.

Mikoto fulminó a Fugaku con la mirada, claramente advirtiéndole que no alentara a Sasuke.

Luego de la cena, Sakura ayudó a Mikoto con los servicios.

—Gracias por la encantadora cena, Mikoto-san.

—No hay problema, Sakura. Tú ya eres parte de esta familia —las mejillas de Sakura se cubrieron de un rojo intenso.

—Ya debería estar camino a casa.

—Claro que no —Mikoto contestó, desechando la idea—, te quedarás aquí, como siempre.

Sakura se sintió arrinconada. Arreglarse con Sasuke era una cosa, pero pasar la noche allí… ¿con él? Eso era presionar demasiado su suerte.

—Mikoto-san… —ella empezó, insegura de cómo rechazar a esta mujer que no ha sido más que amable con ella todo el tiempo.

—No me digas que aún ustedes dos no se han arreglado del todo.

—Yo… nosotros… es complicado.

—Entiendo que quieras irte, Sakura-chan, pero Sasuke es tan parecido a su padre. No te rindas con él. No te arrepentirás.

Sasuke ingresó a la cocina luego, sus ojos negros se movían de su madre, hasta Sakura.

—Le pediste que se quedara, ¿no es así? —Mikoto mostró una sonrisa llena de culpa.

—Sí, bueno. Lo hice. Pero aparentemente, es complicado —Mikoto tiró los brazos hacia arriba con un suspiro, y salió de la cocina.

Sasuke la quedó viendo por un largo momento, antes de hablar.

—Ven —ella lo siguió todo el camino hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

Él fue hacia su ropero, y lanzó una camiseta hacia la cabeza de ella, antes de sacarse la que él estaba usando. Sakura lo observó en aquel cuarto oscuro, la luz de la luna brillaba sobre sus bien formados músculos en su espalda. Sus pantalones cayeron hacie el suelo, revelando sus boxers de seda negro, con el símbolo Uchiha todo alrededor de la pretina. Por un momento, contuvo la respiración, pensando en que él quizás también se los quitaría y ella casi gruñó cuando él sacó una camiseta del ropero.

Está bien, ella necesitaba calmarse, y vestirse. Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia el baño. Cambiarse allí hubiera provocado problemas innecesarios. Ella tragó, y se quitó la blusa, ignorando cualquier instinto de girarse para que no la viera. La dejó caer sobre la cama antes de quitarse la falda, y luego sus shorts. Sus ojos se movieron hacia él, y Sasuke la estaba observando, sus ojos brillaban con la misma hambruna que ella vio más temprano. Sakura soltó un tembloroso suspiro, colocándose la camiseta que él le dio, y doblando sus ropas ordenadamente, colocándolos sobre una silla. Sasuke ya estaba sobre la cama, moviendo las sábanas hacia un lado, y acomodándose. Hacía mucho calor como para cubrirse. Sakura se subió, y se recostó a su lado, manteniendo una mano sobre la camiseta que traicioneramente le gustaría quitarse.

Los latidos de Sakura la estaban volviendo loca. Estaba en la cama, al lado de Sasuke. Esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pudo haber pensado en alguna excusa más creíble para ir a casa, ¿por qué no pudo pensar con más rapidez?

Sasuke se deslizó de costado un poco, su brazo lo pasó alrededor de la cintura de ella, jalándola hacia él, viéndose ambos cara a cara.

—Sakura —¡Oh!, la forma en que dijo su nombre.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella sin aliento. Cuán impotente se sentía ella en frente de él. Sus ojos verdes voltearon hacia él.

—Ahora —él afirmó, rodando hacia ella, quedando él sobre Sakura.

Ella estaba cayendo en un patrón, lo sabía. Estaba perdiendo la vista hacia su meta. Espera, ¿qué meta?, ella podría trabajar en la meta mañana. Ahora mismo, Sakura solo tenía una cosa en mente. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Él puso los brazos de ella al lado de su cabeza, y la besó sin sentido hasta que cualquier y cada objeción fuera silenciada.

Sakura se preguntaba muy en el fondo de su mente, si ella hubiera permitido que esto pasara tan fácilmente en el mundo real (así es cómo ella lo llamaba), y por supuesto que nunca lo hubiera hecho. ¿Tan sólo luego de algunos besos?, No, ella lo hubiera detenido, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aquí, pensó, ella no podía hacer eso. "Ella" ha estado teniendo sexo con este Sasuke tanto desde que están juntos... bueno, tener sexo... si ella lo rechara tan repentinamente, podría traerle problemas, y no podría averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo exactamente. Algunas veces, se encontraba cuestionando su sanidad mental, aunque pensara que tan sólo era su primer día allí. Ella sabía que ambos padres de Naruto estaban muertos, e igualmente todo el clan Uchiha. Sakura sabía que Tsunade era la Hokage. Sakura se repitió todas estas cosas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sasuke aún estaba besándola salvajemente, esparciendo sus pensamientos, mientras su cuerpo atrapaba al suyo en aquella cama. Sus manos sobre sus muslos, lentamente quitándoles la camiseta, hacia arriba, arriba, arriba. Una parte de la mente de Sakura estaba gritándole que esto era demasiado, otro le dijo que ella necesitaba actuar conforme la situación, hasta que encontrara la verdad. Pero la parte de ella que lo amaba, al él real, no podía continuar.

—Usaste el Sharingan en mí —ella habló con falta de aliento, cuando sus manos rozaban sus caderas. Por encima de ella, Sasuke pareció detenerse, levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, mirándola sorprendido, más de lo que ella jamás lo vio. Como ella, él parecía respirar con dificultad, pero él podía esconderlo mejor.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, parpadeando, y Sakura se dio cuenta, que lo agarró con la guardia baja. Él parecía entender recién lo que ella dijo, frunciendo las cejas al momento—, esto de nuevo —dijo, empujándose más lejos de ella, mirándola fastidiado. Sakura asintió.

—Sí, esto otra vez. ¿Realmente te das cuenta de cuán serio es esto?. Estamos en una relación, y tú no puedes confiar lo suficiente en mí. Tú tuviste que tomar algo de mí, por alguna razón —Sasuke rodó de sobre ella, y se recostó donde había estado antes, sobre su espalda.

—Duérmete —ordenó, y Sakura sintió que la ira en ella aumentaba. Dejó salir un gruñido, y se giró, al lado contrario de él con rudeza.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke la despertó antes de que el sol saliera. Le dijo que saldría en una misión, y Sakura se despidió de él, durmiéndose rápidamente esta vez.

Mikoto la despertó nuevamente un poco más tarde, para desayunar, y Sakura algunas de sus ropas en el ropero de Sasuke. Se vistió, se cepilló los dientes y el cabello, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Para desayunar sin Sasuke ni Itachi. Solo Fugaku y Mikoto estaban presentes. Fugaku estaba leyendo su periódico matutino, bebiendo de vez en cuando de una taza de café, mientras su mujer colocaba los alimentos sobre la mesa.

Sakura y Mikoto intercambiaron una pequeña charla durante el desayuno, antes de que tuviera que marcharse a entrenar con Rin.

Tobi no estaba en los campos de entrenamientos otra vez cuando Sakura llegó, y después repasaba nuevamente técnicas que ella ya conocía muy bien; Sakura decidió meter el tema de Kushina. Rin suspiró.

—Es probablemente por el Kyuubi dentro de ella.

Sakura tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para que no mostrara la sorpresa que le dio aquella afirmación. Aquí que aquí, Naruto no era un Jinchuuriki. Su madre aún lo tenía. El ciclo nunca fue iniciado. El enmascarado nunca atacó Konoha.

Claro, Sakura se estaba acercando a nuevo territorio. Ella nunca se había encontrado con dos chakras en un mismo cuerpo. Había solo un manojo de Jinchuurikis, y al único en Konoha que ella conoció, había sido Naruto.

Ella estaba encantada con poder iniciar un nuevo reto, y se dirigió a la Torre Hokage luego del entrenamiento. Sakura llamó suavemente a la puerta, y en su lugar la voz de Kushina a través de la puerta llegó algo completamente distinta. Ciertamente la voz más atractiva que jamás hubiera oído, luego de Sasuke por supuesto.

Sakura empujó la puerta, abriéndola, y el padre de Naruto estaba tras el escritorio. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo guapo que era, mucho más que cuando estaba bajo el Edo Tensei. También, cuánto se parecía a su hijo. Claro, Naruto algo infantil en su rostro, y algunos parecidos con su madre, pero los ojos eran una perfecta copia azul.

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan!, entra —él parecía feliz de verla. Sakura ingresó, cerrando la puerta tras ella—, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó el Hokage.

—Bueno, Hokage-sama, me preguntaba si podría utilizar la biblioteca.

—Por supuesto, eso no es problema.

—Yo realmente necesito mirar en la sección restringida —eso hizo que Minato se pausara un momento.

—¿De qué se trata, Sakura-chan? —Sakura tragó.

—Estaba buscando por algo para Kushina-san —la expresión de Minato se congeló, algo entre un shock y una sonrisa. Él no sabía.

—Minato, sólo dale la acreditación, maldita sea —Kushina dijo desde la entrada, sonando divertida.

—¿Pero por qué estás teniendo a Sakura-chan buscando, en lo que sea que quieres que busque —Minato cuestionó con tranquilidad.

—Estoy ocupada —Kushina respondió, levantando un poco el rostro, y retándolo a seguir hablando.

Minato parecía querer comprender en su cabeza.

—¿Ocupada con qué, Kushina?

—Lo averiguarás luego de que le des la acreditación.

Minato suspiró, antes de mencionar a Sakura. Él dibujó el sello sobre su mano utilizando chakra. Era muy difrente a Tsunade, y Sakura estaba contenta de que Sasuke hubiera interferido el día anterior. Ella hubiera sido atrapada.

—Regresaré —Kushina le dijo al Hokage con una astuta sonrisa, y caminó con Sakura hasta la biblioteca—. ¿Entonces? —preguntó en un tono silencioso.

—Estoy buscando en algunas opciones por el momento —Sakura le dijo mientras Kushina caminaba a su lado—, será mi primera vez trabajando con dos fuentes de chakras como las tuyas. ¿Tuviste algún problema la primera vez? —Kushina sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sucedió con normalidad, eso creo. El Kyuubi dio pequeños problemas —Sakura asintió. Ellas finalmente llegaron a la biblioteca.

—Bueno, investigaré un poco, y luego te avisaré.

—Gracias, pequeña —Kushina golpeó cariñosamente la cabeza de Sakura, antes de dejarla sola.

x-x-x-x

La sección restringida no era como ella la recordaba. Sakura se las tuvo que ingeniar para hallar alguna información sobre el Kyuubi, pero había solo un muy delgado archivo sobre el Sharingan. Aún no podía abrirlo, estaba algo nerviosa. El archivo sobre el Kyuubi era... por falta de un término mejor... inútil. Nada de lo que había dentro podría ayudar a Kushina a concebir. La única pista de Sakura, era el hecho de que dentro de Kushina había dos chakras dominantes. El problema con su teoría era obviamente el hecho que Kushina y Minato, no tuvieron problemas en concebir a Naruto. Sakura suspiró, y finalmente cogió el archivo del Sharingan. Con un profundo respiro, lo abrió. Algo ahí... tendría que decirle por qué ella estaba en ese lugar. Su mente no podía atravesar el muro. Ella conocía la respuesta, pero era como si no pudiera llegar a ella. Al instante cuando empezaba a leer la primera página... las palabras empezaron a desaparecer ante sus ojos. Sakura dejó caer el fólder, levantándose tan rápido, que la silla cayó hacia un lado. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el estante. Qui´zas alguien estaba intentando esconder algo de ella, o ella estaba realmente perdiendo la cabeza. Ambos eran igualmente terroríficos.

—Oye, Sakura. ¿Qué sucede? —Kushina estaba viniendo hacia Sakura. El cuarto alrededor de Sakura se estaba balanceando. Ella sabía que estaba entrando en pánico. Era tan solo su segundo día allí y ya estaba en pánico. Sakura era usualmente inteligente. Ella resolvía problemas rápidamente... pero quizás esto estaba fuera de su liga. Repentinamente ya no pudo respirar, el pensamiento de quedarse atrapada en aquel lugar para siempre, fue horrible. Sí, aquí ella tenía a Sasuke, y aparentemente ambos se amaban. ¿Pero eso era suficiente?, ¿cuando ella tenía una vida real en algún lugar, donde la gente realmente contaba con ella?, ¿estaban ellos aún luchando en la guerra sin ella?, ella se sentía tan, pero tan sola allí.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, la visión de Sakura se volvió oscura, y se desmayó.

x-x-x-x

Eso es todo para el capítulo 2. Espero subir el 3 lo más pronto posible, estuve muy ocupada y no pude traducir este con rapidez XD

Lean y comenten!

Yuki

Siguiente capítulo: Sakura e Itachi finalmente chocan!


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: Tsugi no mai hakuren**

**Traductora: xXYuki UchihaXx**

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 3 – Rendición**

'**_Dulce desesperación, siento cómo me devoras. Silenciosamente, oh, ¿no me vas a llevar?'_**

Sakura abrió sus ojos legañosos para ver a Kushina y al Hokage inclinado sobre ella, luciendo preocupado. Después de un momento, los ojos de Sakura parecieron enfocarse, y se dio cuenta que no se trataba del Hokage, era Naruto quien se inclinaba sobre ella, y la miraba ligeramente molesto.

La ansiedad de Sakura volvió cuando recordó que las notas sobre el Sharingan, desaparecieron ante sus ojos. Lo cual, por supuesto, solamente reforzó sus pensamientos de que su situación estaba de alguna manera, directamente conectada con los ojos rojos de los Uchiha. Pero claro, era todo lo que sabía, y tan rápido como se enteró, supo que eso era nada. Pero Sakura nunca fue una de las que renunciara fácilmente, y las siguientes semanas, ella continúo con la investigación de ambos, el tema y problemas con el embarazo de Kushina, y su propia extraña situación.

Por supuesto, siendo la medic nin que era, gracias a Tsunade, sin que nadie más lo supiera, Sakura encontró varios escenarios que podrían ayudar a Kushina, quien, a lo que Sakura sabía era que aún no les había mencionado nada a Naruto o Minato, y no era que dependiera de Sakura. Aún si las cosas estuvieran yendo bastante bien en ese aspecto, el otro problema de Sakura había llegado completamente a un punto muerto. Había agotado todos los libros posibles, e investigado en todos los de pérdida de memoris, bloques de memoria psicológica, o del sharingan. Pero no halló nada en todo eso. Cuanto menos conseguía, más se imponía su voluntad. No podía hablar con Sasuke acerca del asunto. No tan solo porque él pensaría que ella estaba completamente loca, pero sí porque ella misma creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La actitud de él, también había cambiado en las últimas semanas, y de alguna manera –dolorosamente– ella había caído en la rutina de ser su novia. **_Su _**novia. Era fácil pretender… demasiado fácil, que esta era su vida. Y la odiaba. En parte porque la amaba, cada beso, cada beso –ella pudo haberse negado. Con todo, por supuesto, ellos no estuvieron tuviendo sexo desde la gran pelea de la cual no tenía memoria, no que a Sakura le importara. No mucho. Y en parte… en parte, porque Sasuke, el _**verdadero**_****Sasuke, nunca, pero nunca, la tocaría de aquella forma. Dejar que la besara. Y dolía como el infierno admitirlo, pero era verdad, un pedazo de hogar al cual debía aferrarse.

Pero eventualmente, todo a su alrededor se sintió irreal. Cada pedazo, cada memoria que no era propia. Ella se sentía como si estuviese al borde, – a punto de resbalar y perderse a sí misma… para siempre. Cada cierto tiempo, Sakura tenía que mirar debajo de su cama, para segurarse que sus ropas con las que llegó estaban allí. El protector de su frente. Se convirtió en un hábito. Aunque, quizás un hábito algo loco. Eran recordatorios de casa. Su verdadero hogar, a pesar de la guerra y la matanza. Era su hogar. Este no lo era. Ella se repetía aquello cada día, como una oración. Como si la fuese a mantener sana, y por un tiempo, quizás así lo hizo. Desesperadamente, incluso había ido hacia Hinata, pidiéndole que usara el Byakugan para ver si había algún tipo de bloqueo en su mente. La chica solo pudo ver algún tipo de perturbación con el chakra de Sakura. Lo que podría se causado por cualquier cosa. Otro callejón sin salida.

Sakura pasó la mayoría de sus días en los campos de entrenamiento, y algunos días, salía de Konoha para destrozar algunos árboles. Lo que la ayudaba a ver su poder ella misma. Hacer uso de ella, sentir el poder familiar en sus venas, para sentir el torrente de energía que ella había llegado a amar tanto. Era estimulante. Y le proveía algo de paz. Pero eso no importaba. Al final del día, ella aún se encontraba atrapada. No que ella estuviese aún segura de ese hecho, y cuanto más tiempo se quedaba, más podía sentir que iba perdiendo la cordura. Poco a poco, hasta que sintió que necesitaba decidir, quedarse o escapar, terminando con su propia vida. Sakura saltó, conmocionada por tal pensamiento. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto tan bajo?. No. Ella no podía ser desintegrada. Ella necesitaba… ella necesitaba… ¿_**qué**_****exactamente?

No tenía idea.

—Sakura-chan.

Sakura dejó escapar un chillido y se giró. Ella había bajado la guardia completamente. Era más que una desgracia, conseiderando que la persona que estaba detrás de ella era Uchiha Itachi. Lo cual no estaba enteramente fuera de lo ordinario desde que ella se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento Uchiha esperando por el hermano más joven. Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

—Itachi-san —él continuaba mirándola, en silencio por largo tiempo.

—¿La estás perdiendo? —él cuestionó eventualmente. Sakura frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras.

—¿Estoy qué?

—No pensé que esto te dejaría tan abajo, tenía la impresión de que eras inteligente.

—No sé acerca de qué estás hablando —su respuesta fue dura, pero profunda, en el fondo aún había un hilo de esperanza. Esperanza de que no se encontraba sola, después de todo.

—Me pregunto… —dijo Itachi, acercándose poco a poco—… si todo lo que te hizo Sasuke, te hizo fuerte, o te quebró —y luego él la atacó.

Sakura, para su buena suerte, lo vio venir, y años de entrenamiento con Tsunade la preparó. Quizás no para una lucha _**contra**_****Uchiha Itachi, pero fue suficientemente bueno como para derrotar a un miembro de Akatsuki. Sakura retiró un puño, el cual estaba listo para atacar, cuando se percató, de que ella no podía utilizar su fuerza allí. Itachi debió ver la comprensión en sus ojos porque ella pudo jurara que sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Itachi no utilizó el Sharingan, él la atacó con una ráfaga de shuriken y kunai. Sakura era rápida, y se las arregló para esquivarlo con tan solo pocos cortes.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —ella espetó al tiempo en que Itachi se precipitó hacia ella, ahora utilizando su espada.

—¡Despertándote! —él se lanzó, y Sakura consiguió un kunai de su bolsa, efectivamente bloqueando su ataque y enviando chispas volando entre sus armas.

—Estoy despierta —ella contestó con los dientes apretados, manteniéndolo a raya, ahora usando su fuerza para empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Aún no —él le dijo, levantó su mano, para darle uno de sus puños, pero ella también lo contuvo. Ella había estado a la defensiva, pero ahora también atacaba, levantando su pierna, para enviarlo a volar, aunque la pierna de Itachi la bloqueó, pero su fuerza, lo golpeó fuerte. Él gruñó cuando el golpe vibró a través de su pierna, y Sakura usó ese momento para soltar su puño, y empujarlo hacia atrás. Itachi no se lo había esperado y ella voló de regreso. Su espaldo golpeó un poste de entrenamiento, y luego, él desapareció en un destello de cuervos negros. Sakura estaba respirando con dificultad, sus ojos se movían a través del campo de entrenamiento, antes de que se volteara a enfrentarlo. Itachi la miró hacia abajo—; esos ojos están despiertos —comentó, dándole una leve inclinación.

—Tú sabes —ella susurró, su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho. Itachi no dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaron un caudal, y después de una eternidad, él asintió. Sakura miró abajo, hacia sus manos. Estaban temblando llenas de adrenalina—; más —ella pidió, sintiendo de repente una ráfaga en su sangre.

Itachi cumplió. Sacó su espada, a la ofensiva una vez más, y Sakura la bloqueó con su kunai, se apartaron antes de lanzarse nuevamente el uno al otro. Sakura sabía, logicamente, él se estaba refrenando para que tuviesen la misma fuerza, pero en ese momento a ella no le importó. Ella no estaba sola. Itachi también sabía y después de que esto terminara, después de que ella hubiera sentido los efectos de este apuro, ella hallaría algunas respuestas. Fue justo después de que sus hojas se tocaron que fueron detenidos en pleno vuelo. Alguien los había atrapado, estaba agachado entre ellos, después de haber cogido ambas cuchillas.

Sasuke había llegado.

—No sé qué está sucediendo —empezó, su voz era una rígida, pero calmada—, pero este intento de asesinato atraerá atención no deseada.

Sakura tragó duro, guardando su kunai en su bolsa. Las dos palmas de Sasuke estaban sangrando, y Sakura inmediatamente cogió la más cercana a ella y la curó.

—Imprudente —murmuró por lo bajo, y Sasuke se mofó.

Itachi guardó su espada también y tuvo una pequeña charla con su hermano que Sakura no se molestó en seguir, ella dio unos pasos, sanando la otra mano de Sasuke, pero no la soltó aún después de haber terminado. Ella oyó a Itachi irse, y se despidió con su mano libre.

—¿Me contarás de qué fue todo eso? —no era una pregunta exactamente, era más como su usual manera brusca de demandar algo.

Sakura movió sus pulgares obre la palma sanada, y negó con la cabeza. No era nada que pudiese discutir con él. ¿O sí?, no debió haberla sorprendido que Itachi supiera. Después de todo, ella había leído que él era un genio. Mucho más que Sasuke. Pero mientras miraba a Sasuke ahora, se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible. Él no sabía, no con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Otra vez, negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó para besarlo. Se le había hecho tan fácil hacer eso. Aterradoramente fácil.

x-x-x-x-x

Finalmente, tres días después, Sakura tuvo un momento a solas con el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Él la examinaba mientras ella se le acercaba, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarse. Sakura tomó asiento a su lado e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de todo.

—¿Cómo?

—La explicación más probable de la forma en que estoy consciente de este… lugar, es el uso del ojo de Shisui. Yo implanté uno dentro de Naruto y se ha de haber activado en mí y quebrado el control del Edo Tensei. Esto, estoy seguro, es una parte del efecto de eso —Sakura estaba en silencio, procesando aquello—, entonces, ¿cómo lo sé? —Itachi sacudió la cabeza—, nada está claro todavía —él sonó frustrado.

—Es sobre el Sharingan —ella decidió intervenir, mirándolo para ver alguna reacción. Para su sorpresa, él no lo negó.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero cada vez que lo considero, es como si los pensamientos parecieran querer escapar de mí —Sakura se giró a mirarlo y rápidamente le contó sobre su experiencia en la biblioteca, donde las palabras habían desaparecido de la página. La expresión de Itachi se cambió a una sombría—, es casi como si nosotros supiéramos la respuesta, pero algo la está reteniendo fuera de nuestro alcance.

—Siempre fuera de nuestro alcance… —Sakura murmuró.

x-x-x-x-x

La madre de Sakura la envió a casa de los Yamanaka al siguiente día, con algunos dulces que había preparado. La tienda era manejada por Ino y Sakura inmediatamente se había dado cuenta de algo acerca de su amiga. Ino no era una Shinobi aquí. La chica era exactamente como lo era antes, y actuaba igual que antes. Aquí, ellas aún eran mejores amigas. Para ser honesta, Sakura estaba sorprendida por la revelación. Sin Ino, ¿con quién eran equipo Shikamaru y Chouji?, Ino respondió aquella pregunta sin que Sakura tuviera que preguntar. Aquí, ella tenía un hermano. Y, ella estaba saliendo con dos chicos, Kiba y Sai.

—¿Qué? —Sakura farfulló, e Ino dio una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hmm. Kiba fue el que quería una relación abierta, y ahora yo le estoy dando una. Y hasta que uno de ellos sea un hombre y diga que me quiere a mí, y solo a mí, soy libre de divertirme.

Sakura no lo podía creer. La cantidad de confianza que Ino tenía en ella misma, y su destreza femenina era increíble, y ciertamente no era algo que Sakura pudiera poseer. Se preguntó, si ella hubiera sido así antes, si el verdadero Sasuke le hubiera dado una segunda mirada. El pensamiento fue inútil, y una pérdida de tiempo, porque lo más probable es que no tuviera oportunidades, y ahora, nunca lo sabría. Ino, dándose cuenta de su depresión, inmediatamente asumió que tenía que ver algo con su relación, y no estaba del todo equivocada.

—¿Tuviste otra pelea con tu querido? —Sakura la miró, y negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente.

Ino dio a Sakura larga mirada antes de girarse y saliendo por la puerta trasera, regresando un segundo después y jalando a Sakura arriba a su casa.

—Pongámoste un vestido. Te ves como si necesitaras un trago —Y tristemente, era cierto.

Sakura se encontró a ella misma, en un apretado y brillante vestido rojo, que ella nunca hubiese escogido por ella misma; con Ino en un vestido similar, color morado delante de uno de los clubes más famosos de Konoha. La música se escucha fuerte desde la acera donde se encuentran, e Ino sonrió, tomando la mano de Sakura y llevándola adentro.

—¡Consigamos unas lujosas bebidas! —Ino dijo antes de dejarla, los ojos de Sakura la siguieron hasta que Ino encontró a Sai, ella le dio un enorme beso y a través de la habitación, Sakura vio a Kiba quien no parecía menos que furioso. Con un suspiro, Sakura se dirigió hacia el bar. Se deslizó sobre una silla y ordenó dos de las más fuertes bebidas del menú. Eventualmente, Sakura terminó bebiéndose ambas y ordenando dos más, y mientras más bebía, mucho más pensaba en su situación con Sasuke. Ella amaba todo de él, siempre lo hizo. Ahora, vino para que él también la amara a ella, en cada beso y en cada toque. Pero no era real, y ella solo pudo ser tan agradecida que él no la presionara acerca del sexo, no que él la necesitara, técnicamente, estaban en una relación. Era frustrante, y estar con él estaba mal.

Ella lo sabía, muy en el fondo. Si alguna vez escaba de este lugar, no sería capaz de enfrentarlo nuevamente. Si él averiguara lo que había pasado, Sakura no estaba segura de qué haría. Pero ella estaba también en una situación difícil, ella necesitaba sobrevivir sin llamar atención no deseada hacia ella misma. Lo que significaba que su relación con él debía mantenerse intacta. Pero ella sabía, que si él se enterar de todo… él nunca entendería. No solo eso, pero llevaba semanas en esto, y ella aún no tenía respuestas. No estaba cerca de ir a casa desde el momento en que llegó. Itachi tampoco tenía respuestas, y aunque estaba algo calmada al saber que no estaba sola en esto, no importaba. Estaba atrapada, y se volvería loca, lo sabía. Sakura tiró algo de dinero en el mostrador y se puso de pie. Su cabeza le daba vueltas un poco por el alcohol, y ella usó algo de su chakra para aliviarse al momento en que se dirigía hacia la salida, Sakura escaneó el club rápidamente, pero no pudo ver a Ino. Sai estaba sentado a un lado. Pero Kiba no estaba donde lo había visto antes. Sakura suspiró caminó hacia afuera. Él estaba cruzando la calle, esperando por ella, y después de un momento ella caminó hacia él.

—Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué está usando? —Sakura miró hacia abajo para observarse ella misma, en la forma en que el material suave de color rojo abrazó su figura, acentuando las curvas que tenía, mostraba más escote de lo que jamás usaba. Ella lo volvió a mirar.

—Ino —el nombre lo decía todo, y Sasuke sacudió su cabeza.

—Ven —Sorpresivamente, él entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y la llevó lejos del club. Ellos caminaron en silencio. Era confortable, a pesar de su forma intimidante. Sakura era híper consciente de su mano alrededor de la de ella. Él nunca había hecho eso. Ni una vez. Fue sorprendentemente íntimo. Ese pequeño contacto calentó su corazón en una manera traicionera y Sakura se encontró así misma mirándolo. Su rostro no estaba tan tenso como siempre, de hecho, sus hermosos rasgos casi parecían contentos. Ellos se pasaron la esquina que la llevaba a su casa, y en vez de ello, caminaron hacia el Barrio Uchiha.

Ya era bastante tarde en las calles, por lo que estaba tranquilo, ellos pasaron a lado de algunas personas que les sonrieron y los saludaron al momento en que continuaban caminando hacia la casa principal. Las luces, también, estaban apagadas. Sakura no se había percatado de cuan tarde era. Sasuke la dejó entrar, y ellos se dirigieron hacia su habitación. Sakura entró primera y cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Sasuke la agarró, jalándola más cerca, y golpeando sus labios con los de ella.

—Este maldito vestido —He siseó, sus manos deslizaban el vestido hasta sus muslos. Sakura jadeó, su corazón golpeaba salvajemente su pecho. Él deslizó el vestido hasta las caderas, antes de levantarla contra él. Su espalda golpeó la cómoda, y sacudió un recipiente en la parte superior, pero Sasuke no se detuvo. Sus labios la encontraron otra vez tan pronto como ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de él. Sakura tiró de su cabello al tiempo en que él besaba su cuello, y Sasuke empujó su espalda contra la cómoda de nuevo, causando que el recipiente callera, y botara todo por todo el suelo. Sasuke se detuvo. Como si le hubiese caído agua fría y Sakura observó hacia abajo, hacia las cosas tiradas. Entre ellos, una pequeña caja de terciopelo yacía, habiendo caído abierta, y un anillo de diamantes brillaba dentro de ella.

Sakura dejó de respirar. Ella lo soltó por completo y la levantó en sus manos.

Un momento tenso de silencio siguió a todo ello.

—¿Es por esto que usaste el Sharingan en mí? —ella susurró. Sasuke miró la caja en sus manos pero no dijo nada—, ¿Dije que no? —preguntó, su voz más estable ahora. Aun así, él no contestó, esos ojos negros simplemente la observaban—; ¿De qué se trata? —Sakura demandó de plano ahora—, dime. ¡¿O este anillo era para otra?!

—No —Sasuke finalmente contestó—, era para ti.

Por un momento, ellos simplemente se miraron uno al otro, y luego los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos. Sakura empujó su mano hacia atrás, para luego tirársela en el rostro.

—No te atrevas —ella siseó, su garganta se apretó, quería llorar.

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a ser oscuros otra vez.

—Estaba tratando de devolverte lo que te hice olvidar —pero Sakura no recordó nada. No ya que ella no podía.

—Aun no entiendo por qué.

—Necesitaba estar seguro de por qué te amo —Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Se prometió así misma que ya no continuaría con esto. No podía. Cuando ella regresara al mundo real, no sería capaz de ver a Sasuke nuevamente—, y… —se lo dijo sinceramente— lo estoy.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No podía hacer esto. No nuevamente. Ella no podía amarlo, no aquí. No como lo hace con el Sasuke real.

Sasuke la giró hacia él con un toque de sus dedos sobre su barbilla. Sus labios rozaron los suaves trazos de los de ella. Sakura finalmente se sintió como si se estuviese rompiendo. Ella se tuvo que resistir, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero los mantuvo juntos.

Sasuke la besó, y en un impulso, ella lo besó de vuelta. Algo dentro de ella empezó a latir. Y por primera vez en semanas, Sakura se sintió viva. Realmente viva. Aún con las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, ella lo jaló más cerca y sus manos se encontraron con sus cabellos, y Sasuke desabrochó el vestido en la parte posterior, deslizándolo fácilmente. Cayó al suelo y Sakura sacó toda la incomodidad de su mente mientras le quitaba la camisa. Con cada pieza de restricción, de la ropa perdida, Sakura cayó más por él. Se perdió a ella misma en el momento, en él. Aun cuando se movían juntos, como sus manos y su boca se deslizaban sobre su pecho, Sakura no se atrevía a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él y en ese momento, ya no podía arrepentirse.

Ella no podía explicar el sexo. Sintió una sensación de vulnerabilidad, y cada simple cosa de lo que se había preocupado en su vida, cada preocupación que tuvo, había sido por nada. Solo fueron Sasuke y ella. Sus manos, sus maravillosamente hábiles manos shinobi, habían hecho cosas increíbles con ella. Cuando hubieron acabado, Sasuke se recostó al lado de ella, sus manos moviéndose sobre ella, deslizándose sobre sus caderas mientras la besaba. Su cuello, la línea de su barbilla, sus hombros.

—Ducha —él murmuró, dándola a la mano de ella un tirón y Sakura le sonrió.

—Te seguiré —Sasuke le dio una última mirada antes de bajar de la cama, elegante como siempre, y desnudo antes de que entrara al baño.

Sakura se sentó. Necesitaba un respiro. Ella no estaba tan preocupada por lo que habían hecho, pero al momento en que ella se puso de pie, estaba allí. Evidencia de su falta de experiencia sexual. Después de un latido, removió las mantas de sobre la cama, y se dirigió hacia un cajón. Lo jaló para abrirlo, buscando alrededor una camisa que pudiese usar. Sus nudillos golpearon la parte interior. Se sentía extrañamente hueca. Sakura observó la puerta del baño. El agua estaba corriendo de manera constante. Miró nuevamente en el cajón y sacó toda la ropa hacia afuera. Su corazón latió dolorosamente tan pronto golpeó el fondo con dureza, lo empujó y casi cayó al suelo. Se aferró a la cómoda para no caer y sus ojos nadaban en lágrimas. Lentamente, rebuscó dentro, sus manos se deslizaban por la hoja de la Kusanagi que él había escondido. Y al momento en que ella la tocó, su mente pareció cobrar vida. Sus memorias vinieron nadando hacia ella. Madara lo hizo. Él usó su Sharingan los atrapó dentro del Tsukuyomi infinito. Y Sasuke lo sabía.

x-x-x-x-x

Lean y comenten!

Si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas…

Yuki


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: Tsugi no mai hakuren**

**Traductora: xXYuki UchihaXx**

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Notas: Con el pasar de los capítulos, muchas de sus dudas se disiparán, pero les aclaro que Sasuke no está aliado con Madara, como alguien por ahí lo pensó gracias por todos sus reviews. Perdonen la demora, tuve unas semanas muy ocupadas como para sentarme a traducir, pero hoy me hice un tiempito, y aquí estamos de nuevo.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 4: Perdido en mi habitación**

"_**Eres tan clara como el cristal**_**_, enfrentando la luz, no desaparezcas – es justo lo que imaginé."_**

Sasuke despertó, pero como era usual, él no abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Primero, Sasuke evaluó sus alrededores. Sasuke estaba conciente que tres cosas estaban fuera de lugar.

Primeramente, estaba completamente fuera de guardia, y corrigió aquello cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Segundo, él estaba en una cama que no era para nada familiar, y no en el campo de batalla. Y tercero, la espada Kusanagi estaba incomodándole en su espalda.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, sacándola de allí, y abriendo sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se desplazaron alrededor de la habitación, y él dio un grito de alarma tan pronto se sentó. ¡Estaba en su antigua habitación!, se veía tan inquietantemente igual, excepto por la cama larga, y la foto del equipo siete sobre su cómoda. Sasuke puso una mano sobre su boca y trató de calmarse, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Sasuke se apaciguó, su mano libre tomó su espada.

—¿Sasuke?

Un jadeo gutural dejó su garganta, y Sasuke saltó fuera de la cama para ir hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo poco antes de abrirla, después de ver su reflejo por casualidad en el espejo, y comprobando que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Sé que estás alterado por lo de anoche, pero habrán más oportunidades —su madre le habló a través de la puerta, y Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir su corazón golpeándole dolorosamente contra sus costillas.

—Sakura-chan te ama, no te dejará por algo así.

—Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a la sola mención de su ex-compañera. Ella estaba muy cerca de él cuando la luna emitió un sobrenatural resplandor rojo. En un impulso, en el que revivió los días que pasó con el equipo siete, Sasuke intentó protegerla del jutsu de Madara. Entonces aquello golpeó a Sasuke. Ese debía ser el Tsukuyomi infinito. Lo que explicaría su... su... madre.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Ah? —su voz salió tensa.

—Sakura-chan te hace feliz, y tú a ella. Sé que lo resolverán —le dijo amablemente—. Ahora, el desayuno está listo, ¿si? —y luego oyó sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo. Sasuke se apoyó sobre la puerta. Era real. Tan malditamente real.

Con gran esfuerzo, se quitó las ropas, y la escondió, sin dejar evidencia de quién era él antes. Él necesitaba descubrirlo, y no podía hacerlo con la sombra del hombre en el que se había convertido.

Sasuke tomó una ducha rápida, y se vistió con las ropas que encontró en su habitación. Su mirada fue capturada por la foto del equipo siete. Esta tuvo que haber sido tomada más tarde. Todos estaban vestidos en trajes de chunnin, todos excepto Kakashi. El cabello de Sakura estaba largo y parecía caer por debajo de sus hombros. El cabello de Naruto lucía poco manejable, por decir algo, estaba en la fase de ni muy largo, ni muy corto. Sasuke, pensó, lucía diferente. Quizás era la mirada en su rostro. No estaba seguro. Pero él sacudió la cabeza, y con un respiro profundo, se armó de valor, antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, y caminar justo hacia Itachi.

Sasuke, abrió más los ojos, se detuvo a mirar a su hermano mayor y se sintió perdido. Su último encuentro con Itachi pasó a través de sus ojos.

—¡Wow, te ves horrible, hombre! —se oyó una voz al lado de Itachi y Sasuke quitó los ojos de su hermano, para mirar al otro hombre, Shisui.

—No es de sorprender —Itachi comentó secamente—, considerando que todos oyeron la pelea que tuvo con su querida Sakura-chan anoche.

¿Qué demonios era toso eso acerca de Sakura?, él oyó mencionarla a su madre también, pero para ser honesto, él no estuvo prestando atención a nada más que al sonido de su voz.

—Dime, pequeño Sasuke —Shisui empezó—, ¿es ella tan fiera en la cama como lo fue anoche?

Sasuke se calmó. ¿Qué?, ¿en la cama?, Shisui no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Tranquilo, hermanito. Si no arreglas las cosas pronto, tendré que hacerlo yo mismo —Sasuke miró hacia Itachi, y sabía que su hermano estaba bromeando, pero una repentina ola de posesividad lo invadió, y Shisui rió, empujando a Itachi a través del corredor.

Después de un momento, Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Nada pudo haberlo preparado para verla. Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando la mesa para ellos. Itachi y Shisui habían llegado un momento atrás, así que Sasuke, agradeció, tener ese momento a solas con ella. Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarla. Su madre. Lucía un poco mayor de lo que él la recordaba, pero no menos hermosa. Ella subió la mirada, y lo vio, formando un ceño en su cara.

—¿Fue tan malo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué fue tan malo? —él espetó, solo queriendo hablar con ella.

—Tu propuesta a Sakura-chan —contestó, mirando indignada.

Sasuke casi se cayó. Él no se decidía si reír furiosamnete o desmayarse. ¿Él?, ¿proponiéndose a ella?, era ridículo. Sakura raramente cruzó por su mente, ¿por qué él haría algo tan horrible como para casarse con alguien tan molesta?

—¿Al menos me estás oyendo? —demandó Mikoto, viéndose molesta cuando no le quitaba la mirada. Sasuke murmuró una disculpa, y Mikoto suspiró—. Me pregunto si quizá... ella dijo _no_.

—No, no lo hizo —contestó inmediatamente, porque… ¿por qué se negaría?, Sakura estaba encaprichada con él. Mikoto se sentó en el lado opuesto a él.

—Then, ¿qué?, ¿qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —respondió Sasuke honestamente, él obviamente no tenía memoria de ello. Hipotéticamente hablando, se había propuesto a Haruno Sakura... Sasuke no podía terminar aquel pensamiento. Era Sakura, por Kami. Él no se lo podía imaginar—, sólo se sintió, como que no era el tiempo correcto —dijo sin convicción.

—Entiendo que quieras estar seguro de por qué la amas —Mikoto sacudió su cabeza—, eres demasiado parecido a tu padre —ella murmuró, y comenzó a desayunar.

¿Quería saber por qué la amaba, huh?, eso era tan bueno como cualquier excusa. Él necesitaría usarla. Sasuke comió silenciosamente. El familiar sabor de la comida de su madre, hizo que su corazón doliera y y no pudo parar de mirarla mientras comía. Mikoto se levantó cuando terminó, y empezó a levantar los platos para lavarlos.

—Sabes, siempre estoy aquí, si necesitas algún consejo —ella le sonrió tristemente, y le palmeó la mejilla.

—¡TEME! —una voz demasiado familiar resonó por toda la casa, y Mikoto sonrió afectuosamente.

—Ese debe ser Naruto-kun —en ese instante, Naruto entró como un cañón a la cocina, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke.

—Luces como basura. ¡Levántate! —y luego se giró hacia Mikoto—. ¡Ah, Mikoto-san, luces maravillosa como siempre!

—¡Oh!, gracias, Naruto-kun —dijo Mikoto, alborotando el cabello de Naruto, y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Sasuke cuestionó, y Naruto se volteó a fulminarlo igualmente.

—Cierra tu maldita boca y ven conmigo —Naruto señaló con la barbilla la puerta, se despidió de Mikoto, y salió de allí. Sasuke lo siguió dando pisadas fuertes detrás del rubio.

—¡Oh, Sasuke!, por favor invita a Sakura-chan a almorzar, a las dos, ¿ok?

Sasuke soltó un rígido _ok_ y siguió a Naruto fuera hacia el Barrio Uchiha. Naruto lucía enojado, y Sasuke no estaba de humor para conversar así que en vez de eso, observó a su alrededor. Tantos, tantos Uchihas a su alrededor. Tantos símbolos familiares. Eso lo asustó. Era increíble. Naruto condujo a Sasuke al puente, donde se giró hacia él.

—Voy a adivinar, y diré que todo fue tu culpa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Sasuke, manteniendo su tono aburrido. Naruto abrió su boca para contestarle bruscamente, pero se detuvo en seco.

—¡Naruto! —Inmediatamente, Sasuke puso atención a su voz. Sakura se agarró frenéticamente de Naruto. Naruto puso un brazo protector alrededor de ella, y Sasuke casi se la arrebata, antes obedeció a su impulso de desechar la idea. ¡Qué diablos!

—¿S-Sakura-chan?, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Él está aquí!, ¿por qué está él…? —ella se detuvo de hablar, sus ojos cayeron finalmente sobre Sasuke. Ella se separó de los brazos de Naruto, y palideció, sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Sasuke. Por un largo momento, se miraron uno al otro antes de que Naruto hablara, incómodamente.

—¡Ah, Sakura-chan!, estaba solo trayendo a Sasuke hacia ti, para que así él pudiera… —Naruto empujó a Sasuke hacia adelante mientras hablaba.

Sakura parecía asustada al tiempo en que sus ojos verdes lo veían. Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella. Toda clase de horribles y especialmente cálidos sentimientos no deseados, se arremolinaban en su pecho por ella. Sentimeintos que él nunca había experimentado por ella. Nunca quiso.

—¿No te vas a disculpar? —ella cuestionó repentinamente. Su respuesta salió naturalmente.

— No. Yo no estaba equivocado.

—No, nunca lo estás —ella dijo lentamente, y sonó sorprendida por ello.

Repentinamente, tuvo que apartar la mirada de la de ella. Sasuke miró hacia el agua. Su voz le hizo toda clase de cosas, especialmente cuando la estaba mirando a los ojos, y tuvo que recordarse así mismo que eso no era real. Esta ciertamente no era la Sakura real. Con esa firme resolución, él habló de nuevo.

—Mi madre te quiere en el almuerzo. Dos en punto. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Sakura? —su voz fue baja, demasiado baja. Él quiso gruñir de frustración. ¿Qué estaba mal con él?, ¡esta era solo Sakura!, ¡Haruno Sakura, demonios!

—S-Sí. Claro —ella estaba conmocionada por la invitación, pero se dijo así mismo que a él no le importaba, y de aquella forma, se dio media vuelta, y los dejó solos. Necesitaba pensar. Solo.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke no fue a casa. Aún no. En cambio, vagó alrededor de Konoha. Esto era definitivamente el Tsukuyomi infinito de Madara. Y sobre ello, parecía que Sasuke era el único que estaba al tanto.

Lo que Sasuke sabía era que el jutsu había sido hecho para recrear el mundo de verdades, un mundo perfecto en la imagen de Madara, o su propia idea de perfección. Y aparentemente, eso incluía la resurrección del clan Uchiha. Sasuke también sabía, de escuchar a Madara, que el Tsukuyomi infinito tenía dos puntos principales: uno, para hacer que todos adentro fueran incapaces de resistir sus nuevas vidas, para hacerles querer lo que tienen aquí, y en eso, olvidar todas las memorias de sus vidas pasadas; dos, si ellos aún tienen alguna memoria del antes, habrá un bloqueo ubicado en sus mentes lo que les causará que no tengan conocimiento sobre el Tsukuyomi infinito o Madara después de lo cual, estarán bajo su efecto.

Aparentemente, estas reglas no se aplicaban a Sasuke, eso parecía. Él no estaba afectado por ese mundo del todo. Aún así, nada explicaba por qué estaba ligado a Haruno Sakura. Por supuesto, Sasuke también sabía que el Tsukuyomi era individualmente diseñado para dar a cada persona adentro lo que ellos siempre quisieron para ser felices. Tenía que ser mutuo entre las dos personas para que la unión tomara efecto.

_Mutuo_ no le explicaba nada. Él estaba completamente segura que nunca estuvo enamorado de Sakura, o sentido algo por el estilo. Quizás sus sentimientos por él fueron demasiado fuertes que lo equilibró todo. Sasuke dudó de lo que pensó, después de todo, él intentó matarla. No había manera de que Sakura aún lo amara. Sí, lo más seguro era que fuese algún error en el mismo jutsu.

Con eso decidido, Sasuke pensó que lo mejor sería dejar la decisión de qué hacer para más tarde. Él no podía lidiar con eso aún.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke regresó a casa poco antes de la comida. Itachi ya estaba sentado a la mesa, teniendo una conversación casual con su madre, cuando Sasuke entró a la cocina.

—¿Presumo que todo fue bien con nuestra Sakura-chan? —Itachi cuestionó, con un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

—_Mi_****Sakura-chan —Sasuke espetó, antes de que pudiera detenerse, e inmediatamente cerró los labios para callarse. ¡¿Qué fue eso?, ¿por qué no podía controlar aquellos locos impulsos?!

—¿Te arreglaste con ella, no? —quiso saber su madre, mientras secaba sus manos en un paño de cocina. Sasuke miró hacia la mesa, y fue salvado por el llamado a la puerta—. ¡Oh! —Mikoto sonrió—, ¡esa debe ser ella ahora! —Mikoto se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y Sasuke escuchó con atención—; ¡Sakura-chan!, ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!, Sasuke ha estado con un humor de perros desde que llegó anoche —hubo una pausa—; ¡Oh!, ¿no lo perdonarás?, sé que es un poco pronto, pero fue lo mismo con Fugaku y conmigo, si tú… —Sasuke sintió un ligero pánico, ¡Sakura podría saber sobre el estúpido compromiso!

—Madre, por favor —pidió, fingiendo calma, y sonando exasperado.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —habló ella, antes de que se encaminara a la cocina con Sakura, y Sasuke odió cómo sus ojos encontró los de ella tan pronto como entró a su campo de visión—; mi esposo se vio envuelto con trabajo —Mikoto le explicó a Sakura, y Sasuke se tensó ante la mención de su padre, a quién aún no había visto. Sakura se sentó a su lado. Sasuke observó a Itachi, observar a Sakura y hubo un ligero cálculo en sus ojos.

—¡Deja de mirarla así! —Sasuke espetó. ¡Oh, por Kami!, ¡fue como si ya no tuviese control de sí mismo!

—¿Así cómo, pequeño hermano? —Itachi cuestionó, con un brillo inocente en sus ojos.

—¡Así! —Sasuke contestó, apretando los dientes, mirando hacia Itachi—, ¡no es tu problema!

Itachi simplemente levantó una ceja. Era tan familiar que Sasuke mirara hacia otro lado. Todo era tan familiar, y dolía tanto.

—Itachi. Sasuke. No en la mesa —Mikoto ordenó, empezando a poner los platos en frente de cada uno de ellos. Ella se sentó al final de la mesa, al lado de Sakura e Itachi.

—¡Itadakimasu!

El almuerzo, como el desayuno, estuvieron grandiosos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Sasuke comió algo tan delicioso.

—Hmmm… —Sakura gimió a su lado, y la cabeza de Sasuke se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabeza ligeramente se giró hacia arriba, y sus mejillas estaban llenas de comida. Ella se veía… linda. Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar la amarga mirada que había en su rostro, ante sus pensamientos—, esto está grandioso —halagó Sakura a Mikoto.

—Creo que deberías unírtenos a la cena también.

—Madre —dijo Sasuke, Sakura no podía unírseles de ninguna manera. No con su padre allí. Él no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar.

—Sasuke —habló su madre, claramente sin sentirse intimidada. Sasuke suspiró, rindiéndose muy rápidamente, y regresando a su comida. Los ojos de Sasuke fueron a las manos de Sakura al momento en que ella comía.

¿Él realmente tuvo sexo?, ¿ni más ni menos que con Sakura?, Sasuke nunca había tenido sexo antes. Pero una parte de él no dudaba de que la fuerza de Sakura sería maravillosa. Él había oído a Suigetsu hablando de sexo muchas veces, y aún acerca de Sakura una vez. Él dijo que Sakura sin duda tendría un montón de resistencia, y podría fácilmente sería capáz de mantenerse a la par con él. Lo que sea que hubiera querido decir. Sasuke naturlmente lo silenció con la mirada que por alguna razón, había hecho reír a Suigetsu.

Mikoto levantando los platos, sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos impuros, y se maldijo una vez más por su falta de control. Itachi se había marchado sin que Sasuke lo notara. La vista de su madre lavando, le recordó mucho a su niñez, ese Sasuke, por primera vez pensó que realmente podría llorar. Él inmediatamente descartó ese pensamiento.

— Bueno, me voy al mercado. Bésense y hagan las pases mientras estoy fuera, ¿está bien? —Mikoto medió miró a Sasuke y besó la mejilla de Sakura antes de irse. Y Sasuke y Sakura estaban solos. Sasuke se negó a mirarla. ¿Qué podría decirle?

—¿Usaste el sharingan en mí? —ella demandó. _¡¿__Qué?, ¿de qué va ella ahora?!_

—Eso no importa —Sasuke le dijo, levantándose, y saliendo de allí. Quizás ella debería irse.

—¡Claro que sí importa! —ella lo siguió, claro que lo haría—, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Sin mencionar que Sasuke no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

—¿Vamos a pelear de nuevo, Sakura? —preguntó, repentinamente sintiéndose cansado. Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo observaron, haciendo cosas en él nuevamente.

—Supongo que no —ella contestó finalmente, y él se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado, después de una breve inclinación de cabeza. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, y más rápido ahora, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Olvídalo entonces —le dijo suavemente, girándose nuevamente.

—Estás enojado por algo más. Eso se nota —su voz era suave, calentando su piel en una manera que él nunca había experimentado antes, pero sus palabras lo enfureció, y Sasuke se dio la vuelta, enfrentándola, y estuvo a punto de morderla. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas, sus ojos verdes, bien abiertos, mirándolo a él, y sus labios separados. ¡Diablos!

—Sakura… —su voz hizo esa cosa de nuevo, salió en tono más bajo de lo que él quería—… no hables.

Y luego, sorprendiendo a ambos. Él la besó. Sakura hizo un sonido de sorpresa mientras él la atrajo hacia sí. Su cuerpo contra el de él. Sasuke nunca había besado a nadie antes. Esto era instinto por el cual se maldeciría más tarde. Pero ahora mismo, ella se sentía tan, tan bien pegada a él. Sakura gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, y el calor que Sasuke había sentido antes, se intensificó. Él no podía controlarse así mismo, y en el momento, no quería hacerlo tampoco. Todo pensamiento de su conciencia, y razonamiento, escaparon de él. Todo lo que tenía en mente era a Sakura. Él quería más de ella.

Sakura se agarró de su cabello y Sasuke gruñó mientras la besaba. Más. Necesitaba más. Sasuke la empujó al sofá, subiéndose encima de ella. La respuesta de Sakura era magnífica. Las manos de Sasuke se movieron sobre ella, una se metió bajo su camiseta y subía, subía, subía. En lo profundo de su mente, él sabía, que probablemente no debería estar haciendo aquello… pero no le importaba.

Su mano rozó la curva inferior de su pecho, y subiéndola un poco más, lo encerró en su mano. Sakura jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron, y Sasuke la quedó mirando, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el pezón de ella. Sakura hizo un pequeño y dulce sonido, sus ojos se cerraron, y y su cabeza cayó para atrás. Sasuke besó su mandíbula y fue hacia su cuello, fue lamiéndola con su lengua. Sakura gimió suavemente, sus caderas buscaban las suyas, creando una gloriosa fricción contra su miembro. Sasuke se detuvo, era puro placer, que enviaba sacudidas en todo su cuerpo. Él respiraba con demasiada dificultad. Sakura gimió al contacto, arqueándose hacia él, sus cuerpos se encontraron de nuevo, y Sasuke dejó salir un profundo gruñido antes de que cerrara sus labios con los de ella, y sus caderas, continuaban presionándose contra las de ella. Se comenzó a frotar contra ella. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente debajo de él, mientras se movía.

Ahora, por supuesto, para alguien que se había saltado completamente lo que ellos llamaban "pubertad", esto era todo nuevo. Claro, él había despertado ocasionalmente con el pájaro levantado… allí abajo, pero una ducha fría siempre se había encargado del problema. Ahora, si hubiese sabido que era así de grandioso, él hubiera hecho esto hace mucho tiempo atrás. El pensamiento de otras chicas no era atractivo. Así que quizás, hubiese sido con Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró, sus labios rozaban los de él. Sí, sería con Sakura. ¿Cómo fue que no supo de esto antes?, quizás, sí, hubiese sido con cualquier chica, la hubiera dejado pronto. Pero ella era más. Al menos de esta manera. Ella era mucho más. Un gruñido de frsutración escapó de sus labios. Ella lo quería, él lo pudo ver en su rostro y él rió entre dientes. Él deslizó su mano de su pecho, y la arrastró hacia abajo, a su piel caliente, rozando su huezo de la cadera y dirigiéndose un poco más abajo. Él quería tocarla… allí. Y él quería que ella lo tocara también. ¡Maldición!, él quería todo de ella. Él quería sentir su piel contra la de él. Desnuda, y resbaladiza, y húmeda. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, y él vio los mismos sentimientos en ellos, antes de que ella los cerrara, y lanzara otro gemido.

Y luego, fue como si alguien le tirara un balde de agua helada en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

Su padre había llegado.

—¿Qué diablos está pasado aquí?

x-x-x-x-x

Espero que ahora les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. No tanto como que él narra, pero sí su parte de la historia. Quiero agradecer otra vez por todos los comentarios, que aunque no sean muchos, me animan a continuar con la traducción de este fic tan genial…

Lean y comenten!

Si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas…

Yuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: Tsugi no mai hakuren**

**Traductora: xXYuki UchihaXx**

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Notas: Gracias por su apoyo a quienes aún continúan leyendo este fic, continuaré con la traducción del mismo, y perdonen la tardanza.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 5: **_**"Olvidado"**_

"**_¿Has olvidado todo lo que quería?"_**

Sasuke miró. Él no se pudo contener. Pensó que estaba preparado, pero claramente, nada lo podía haber preparado lo suficiente para ver a Uchiha Fugaku otra vez. La expresión de su padre era una con la que él ya estaba familiarizado. Una que, cuando era un niño, Sasuke había recibido muchas veces. Pero Sasuke no se iba a dejar intimidar con la expresión de su padre, era solo el hecho de verlo después de tantos años lo que hizo que se congelara.

—¡Sasuke! —Fugaku gritó, y Sasuke se tensó ante la voz de su padre. Era tal cual lo recordaba. Las manos de Sakura se apretaron en sus brazos y Sasuke casi olvidaba que ella estaba allí—, ¡¿qué te hemos dicho acerca de los muebles de la sala y la cocina?! —Fugaku demandó, y Sasuke, al darse cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él, puso su mente en blanco para encontrar algún tipo de respuesta.

—¿No hacerlo sobre ellos? —Sasuke adivinó.

—¡Exactamente! —Fugaku espetó, y Sasuke estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—D-debo irme —Sakura tartamudeó, empujándolo hacia arriba, y Sasuke, todavía hipnotizado por la presencia de su padre, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que ella quería antes de levantarse.

—Sakura, sé que esto no es tu culpa —Fugaku dijo, sonando tan calmado que Sasuke casi se cae. ¿Qué demonios?

—No, digo, fuimos ambos, Sasuke-kun y yo —Sakura le contaba a Fugaku, arriesgándose a darle una pequeña mirada a Sasuke.

—Mírala, sacando cara por ti. No la mereces —Sasuke sólo miró a su padre. ¿Estaba su padre haciendo alguna broma?, ¡¿qué demonios era esto?!

—Lo sé —Sasuke contestó, antes de que pudiera detenerse, y Sakura salió rápido de allí, como si el lugar hubiese estado incendiándose.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos tomó la última vez limpiar este sofá?, ¡perteneció a mis padres! —Fugaku comentó, repentinamente enojado otra vez.

—Sí padre, lo siento —Sasuke dijo, a falta de algo mejor, y después de una intensa mirada, Fugaku dejó salir un suspiro, y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Tu madre se mantiene diciendo que controle mi enojo, ¿sabes? —Sasuke no dijo nada, él simplemente continuó mirándolo—; olvidé esas malditas píldoras para mi corazón, si Mikoto se da cuenta que no las he tomado…. —Fugaku salió de allí y Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia. Él no se podía imaginar la ira de su madre. Pero aún continuaba atrapado por las palabras de su padre. _Píldoras para su corazón, como las que tenía Itachi. _El pensamiento hizo que la garganta de Sasuke se secara al momento en que oyó a su padre moviéndose por la cocina. La puerta de atrás se abrió, y Sasuke oyó a su padre saludar a su madre, y luego ellos empezaron a conversar suavemente, y él ya no pudo soportarlo. Sasuke salió disparado, el sentimiento en su pecho estaba en carne viva, y sangraba al tiempo en que dejaba la casa y el Barrio Uchiha.

x-x-x-x-x

Por supuesto, su plan de tener un tiempo a solas vivó muy poco. Itachi lo encontró demasiado pronto.

—Hermanito —Itachi lo saludó, parándose dentro de la sombra del árbol donde Sasuke estaba descansando sobre el pasto—, ¿dónde está tu noviecita?

La reacción inmediata de su conciencia era negar que Sakura era su novia, pero la verdad era, que aquí ella era solo eso. Por mucho que quisiera luchar contra ese hecho, su cuerpo obviamente le decía lo contrario. Sasuke suspiró, su paz había desaparecido. Se puso de pie.

—Mamá quiere que la traigas para la cena —Itachi le explicó, y Sasuke asintió con rigidez. Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la Torre Hokage, él no lo admitiría, había sentido el chakra de Sakura desde antes, cuando él definitivamente _**no**_ la había estado buscando.

Itachi, para la sorpresa de Sasuke, empezó a caminar a su lado. Por un momento, Sasuke entró en pánico. ¿Qué tal si Itachi quería… tener una conversación con él?, ¿de qué podrían hablar ellos dos?,

El corazón de Sasuke se redujo de repente, recordando las últimas palabras de Itachi para él, después de luchar con Kabuto. No se pudo detener en arriesgarse a mirar de reojo a Itachi. Su hermano lo estaba mirando, y el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron, Itachi sonrió fácilmente, como un hermano mayor lo haría.

—¿Dónde está Shisui? —Sasuke espetó, y luego se sintió como un idiota. ¿A quién le importaba dónde se encontraba Shisui?, ¿por qué él preguntaría eso?, fue algo estúpido. Él se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué estaba tan inseguro alrededor de Itachi?, pero él conocía la respuesta. Él realmente quería a su hermano mayor de vuelta. Para su sorpresa, Itachi se rió.

—Encontró otra chica para perseguir. Ha estado siguiéndola todo el día, intentando averiguar qué le gusta, así él le pueda pedir una cita.

—Suena como si la estuviese acosando —Itachi rió otra vez, era un sonido fácil. Como si lo hiciera a menudo. Sasuke sonrió solo un poco.

—Shisui lo llama _recogiendo información_. Una misión.

—Hablando de eso… —Sasuke dijo, fingiendo indiferencia, cuando estaba sinceramente excitado al hablar con su hermano—… ¿cómo estuvo tu misión? —Ahora, Itachi suspiró.

—Es Orochimaru —confesó, y Sasuke se tensó—, ha estado experimentando, haciendo cosas horribles. Los informes alegas de que ha estado gritando acerca de estar atrapado en un justu infinito, un genjutsu —Itachi le contó, moviendo su cabeza—, el Cuarto piensa que Orochimaru ha perdido realmente la cabeza. Lo confrontamos hoy después del almuerzo, él escapó de Konoha —Sasuke sofocó su sonrisa, ¡Itachi estaba realmente discutiendo una misión con él!

—¿Asumo que Konoha tiene un equipo yendo tras él?

—ANBU —Itachi confirmó, al momento en que la Torre Hokage apareció a la vista—, dudo incluso de que ellos sean capaces de capturarlo. Konoha necesita enviar a un equipo especializado que pueda manejar esto.

—¿Por qué no discutes esto con el Hokage? —Sasuke se preguntaba si la rubia de pechos grandes era la Hokage aquí. No le sorprendería si no lo fuera. Considerando que todos estaban vivos, el Cuarto debía ser el Kage.

—No —Itachi dijo, negando con su cabeza—, si lo hago, el Hokage probablemente te enviaría a ti —y luego Itachi le dio un pequeño empujón a Sasuke. Sasuke se fue calmadamente, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia dentro.

¿Estaba Itachi protegiéndolo?, Sasuke no estaba segura de cuál era la situación, pero si Orochimaru había hablado realmente del Genjutsu infinito, podría significar que Orochimaru estaba al tanto de que este era el Tsukuyomi infinito. Sasuke no estaba sorprendido. Orochimaru tenía muchos secretos. Muchos de ellos, aún Kabuto no los conocía. Pero ahora no era el momento para pensar sobre ello.

Sasuke se giró, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, bajando a la biblioteca. Sus ojos, molestamente, la encontraron inmediatamente. Ella suspiraba impacientemente, y completamente inconsciente de su presencia, miraba la sección privada con anhelo. ¿Ella podría realmente estar considerando irrumpir en esta?, ¿qué diablos quería ella con ese tipo de información restringida de todas formas?, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— Eso parece que te va a traer problemas —Sakura jadeó, y saltó, ella se dio vuelta, lista con un kunai. Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, no tuvo otra reacción. Casi de mala gana, Sakura guardó el kunai. Los pies de Sasuke lo llevaron hacia ella—; ¿Algo nerviosa? —a Sakura se le erizaron los vellos.

—No, ¿y que parece? —ella resopló con indignación.

—No puedes entrar en la sección restringida, Sakura —le dijo, empezando a ponerse impaciente—, serás arrestada.

—Solo si me atrapan —ella respondió con una sonrisa un poco peligrosa. O quizás solo sea peligrosa para él. Sasuke desechó el pensamiento, y rodó los ojos.

—Vine para llevarte a cenar a casa —el rostro de Sakura cayó ligeramente.

—¡Oh!. No creí que debería ir. Tu padre parecía muy enojado —Sasuke negó con la mano, pegando sus manos a sus bolsillos, sintiendo como si necesitara hacer algo pero aún manteniéndose en tan solo mirarla.

—No, le agradas a mi padre. Nunca estaría enojado contigo —él admitió de mala gana. Sakura se acercó hacia él.

—Siento haberte metido en problemas —ella rehuyó sus ojos, trazando sus labios entre sus dientes, y mordisqueándolos nerviosamente. Y como un completo idiota, no pudo dejar de mirarla.

—Está bien —dijo, forzándose a actuar normal.

—¿No estás molesto? —Sakura preguntó tentativamente.

Sasuke suspiró bruscamente, deseando que ella no lo hubiera mirado, o que haya hecho esa cosa con sus labios, cuando ella… hablaba.

—No.

—Está bien —dijo ella, sonriéndole—, déjame empacar los libros y… —en el momento que regresaba hacia la mesa, Sasuke perdió completamente el control de sus sentidos y la razón, la agarró de la cintura, y la giró hacia él, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Sakura dio un pequeño suspiro ahogado por la sorpresa. Sasuke susurró su nombre ante el sentimiento de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en sus hombros, y su cuerpo al instante se puso caliente. Sasuke la empujó sobre la mesa. Nada más importaba que ponerla bajo él, y moverse juntos como lo hicieron antes.

—Los libros… —_**¿Libros**_**_?, ¿qué libros?, _**Sasuke no le podía importar menos, él besó duramente el punto de su pulso, haciendo que ella dijera su nombre.

—Maldición, Sakura —Sasuke siseó en su oído. Su cuerpo nunca antes se había sentido tan caliente. Bajó sus labios hasta los de ella, y Sakura gimió repentinamente al contacto, su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia él. Sasuke la miró, sintiendo que había perdido todo el autocontrol que poseía hacia esta chica. Sakura, asombroso, la hábil mano de Sakura se situó en su cabello, y tiró de su boca hacia la de ella. Las manos de Sakura se movían sobre él, encendiendo un fuego hambriento en él. La mano de Sasuke se apoderó de su cadera, y movió sus caderas hacia las de ella. Sakura dio un suave gemido, su cabeza cayó para atrás, y sus uñas se clavaban en su pecho, y luego la más asombrosa cosa sucedió. Sakura empezó a moverse contra él, creando una increíble fricción contra su intimidad.

—¡Oh, Kami! —Sakura susurró, con suficiente delirio—, te deseo tanto, Sasuke-kun.

Sus palabras enviaron una sacudida de deseo a través de él. No, no sus palabras. Sakura. Sakura diciéndolas fue lo que lo encendió tanto. El pensamiento por sí mismo era ridículo. Y Sasuke no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre algo como eso ahora. Él necesitaba darle a aquella situación toda su atención. Sasuke se agachó, listo para besarla nuevamente, cuando…

—¿Ese momento ya, pequeño hermano? —Sasuke maldijo en voz alta, golpeando con su puño la mesa. Itachi tuvo el descaro de mirarlos de forma divertida—, Kushina-san dijo que podría encontrarlos a ambos aquí, parece que llegué justo a tiempo. ¿No querrían profanar la biblioteca del Hokage, verdad?

—No —Sasuke contestó, suavemente—, no querríamos eso —él se negó a mirar a Itachi cuando se volvió de nuevo a Sakura, ayudándola a levantarse. Su cabello estaba en completo desorden—, Vamos. Sakura —Sakura se acomodó el cabello con la mano.

—Los libros —su voz sonaba temblorosa, y los ojos de Sasuke la siguieron al momento en que se volteó y recogió los libros. Él notó que sus manos estaban temblando. En silencio, sintió un cierto placer por tener ese efecto en ella.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el Barrio Uchiha juntos, y la caminata ayudó a aclarar la mente de Sasuke. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, ¿besando a Haruno Sakura?, sin mencionar el hecho de que él no parecía mantener sus manos lejos de ella, cuando ella se encontraba cerca. Su mente era otra historia. ¿Qué sucedió con su control?, años y años de práctica, y luego ella viene y lo arruina todo.

El crujido del periódico de Fugaku, sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. Mikoto empezó a hablar con Sakura tan pronto como ellas entraron a la cocina, y pronto, la cena estaba servida. Fugaku se sentó a la cabeza y Mikoto se sentó a su lado, con Itachi al lado de ella. Sasuke se sentó al otro lado de su padre y Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Él se tensó. Ella estaba tan cerca que él podía sentir el calor de su maldito cuerpo. Sasuke mantuvo una mirada constante sobre Itachi durante toda la cena. Mentalmente lo amenazaba para que no contara nada, y para su suerte no lo hizo. O eso fue lo que Sasuke pensó.

—Mantente así, y convertirás a mamá en una abuela joven —Mikoto rió.

—Sasuke es inteligente. Él esperará hasta que ellos estén casados —Mikoto dio a Sasuke una mirada seria.

—Niños… quizá no sea tan mala idea. Mis dos hijos nacieron con el don de un grandioso poder ocular —dijo el padre de Sasuke, y Sasuke palideció. Primero tuvo que ser el novio de Sakura, y ahora… ¿los estaban animando a tener hijos?, ¿cuándo terminará?

Aparentemente, aún no había terminado. Mikoto había pensado que sería sabio invitar a Sakura a pasar la noche. En su cama. Ella lo siguió todo el camino hacia su habitación. Sasuke le dio algunas de sus ropas para dormir. Tratando de ignorar el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda antes de que empezara a quitarse sus propias ropas, y cambiándose con su ropa para dormir. Cuando se giró, ella aún se estaba desvistiendo como si su horrible suerte se estuviese burlando de él, y la vista de su cuerpo bajo la luz de la luna lo encendió otra vez. Sus ojos verdes, abiertos y temerosos, se encontraron con los de él y Sasuke estaba cansado de luchar contra su cuerpo en aquel momento. Él deseaba a Sakura debajo de él, retorciéndose, y jadeando, y gimiendo, y gritando su nombre.

Sakura rompió aquella mirada caliente, y se terminó de cubrir. Sasuke casi se gruño así mismo, al momento en que saltó hacia la cama, y se metió en ella. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, y se deslizó a su lado, manteniendo una mano sobre la camiseta, pero Sasuke, con sus agudos ojos, no quitaba la vista de sus suaves y cremosos muslos.

Estaban lado a lado. En silencio. El sonido de sus respiraciones era todo lo que se oía en la habitación.

Era absurdo. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba prácticamente temblando por ella, y ella sólo estaba allí. A su lado, y no podía tomarla. ¿Pero por qué…?, ¿por qué no podía?. Sakura era, en un sentido, suya. Y honestamente, Uchiha Sasuke siempre tenía lo que quería. Él sólo necesitaba sacarla de su sistema. Tan simple como eso. Sasuke se movió en torno a ella, y luego la jaló contra él.

—Sakura —dijo, en ese mismo tono de voz bajo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada. Sí, Sasuke tendría sexo con Sakura. Se hartaría completamente y con suerte la sacaría de su sistema y recuperaría nuevamente su control. Y disfrutaría haciéndolo.

—Ahora —contestó, y luego, se colocó sobre ella.

x-x-x-x-x

En el siguiente capítulo, se verán las escenas desde la perspectiva de ambos.

¡Somos CANON!, y espero que no por ya saber cómo termina el manga, dejen de leer esta interesante historia alternativa. Felicidades a todos los SasuSaku.

Lean y comenten!

Si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas…

Yuki


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: Tsugi no mai hakuren**

**Traductora: xXYuki UchihaXx**

**Resumen:** Sakura despierta en un mundo fuera del campo de batalla, o algo remotamente parecido a ello. Un mundo donde las cosas son enteramente diferentes. Gente que había muerto hace mucho, está caminando por las calles de Konoha, ella encuentra memorias de Haruno Sakura que no le pertenecen, memorias de amor de Sasuke. Y mientras más se queda, más rápido olvida quién es realmente ella, y el lugar a donde pertenece. Y por alguna razón, ella no parece recordar: que este es actualmente el Tsukuyomi infinito.

**Notas: **Gracias por todos sus comentarios XD

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6: Apartándome**

"_**Te mentí**__. _**_De la misma forma en que siempre lo hago. Esta es, la última sonrisa que fingiré por el bien de estar a tu lado"_**

Sasuke estaba muy conciente de que era inteligente. Está bien, sí, más que inteligente. Uchiha Sasuke era un genio raro, y él lo sabía. No le había tomado mucho darse cuenta que su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia y aunque pareciera imposible, aquí, en el Tsukuyomi infinito, su cuerpo estaba atraído hacia Sakura. Tuvo que reconocer, lo que le había tomado mucho aceptar, que él realmente podría tener... sentimientos por ella. Pero él lo tomó como si de una falla en el jutsu se tratase, ¿qué más podría ser?, él nunca había sentido nada de esto por ella fuera del jutsu, no que él alguna vez se hubiera dado la oportunidad, pero él dudaba altamente que alguna vez hubiera sentido algo así por ella. Definitivamente una falla en el perfecto jutsu de Madara.

Durante esas primeras pocas semanas, Sasuke estaba seguro de algo más. Sakura sabía, quizás no que ese era el Tsukuyomi infinito, pero sí que este no era el mundo que ella conocía. Sasuke, sabiendo esto, ni una vez consideró hablarlo con ella. No que ellos hablaran mucho. La mayoría de las veces, Sasuke mantuvo sus labios firmes sobre los de ella. Y no es que Sakura se quejara, aún cuando parecía que ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Parecía como si ella se sintiera cómoda en los momentos en que él la besaba. Y para ser honesto, Sasuke hubiera continuado actuando la parte de su novio, quizás aquello no lo hubiera molestado. Y todo lo que Sakura tenía que hacer era aceptar su situación, y continuar hacia adelante. Pero no pudo ni siquiera hacer eso bien, y Sasuke lo supo en el momento en que salió del baño. Sí, quizás él había estado algo desorientado desde que... hizo **_eso _**con Sakura y él sólo lo notó cuando dio tres pasos en la habitación. Algo estaba mal. El cajón estaba abierto. Y Sakura se había ido.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo. Él se quitó la toalla que llevaba en las caderas, y de arrojarla con furia, colocándose sus ropas, tomando su espada Kusanagi y siguiéndola. Él podía contar con que ella no había dejado Konoha aún, y él necesitaba detenerla, antes de que ella lo hiciera y arruinara todo. Sasuke corrió sobre los tejados dejando que la noche lo camuflara. Nadie encontraría su comportamiento sospechoso, desde que era conocido que Sasuke y Sakura tenían a menudo luchas elaboradas. Lo que podía muy bien creer. Sasuke saltó desde lo alto de un tejado, aterrizando con un suave golpe seco sobre la hierba verde de los campos de entrenamiento.

—¡Sakura! —cerca del borde de los terrenos, ella se congeló. Sasuke caminó hacia ella con calma, tomándose su tiempo mientras lo hacía. Ella ún no se había vuelto hacia él, y a través de su camisa sobre ella, él pudo ver la tensión que se había posicionado sobre sus hombros—, ¡Sakura! —dijo otra vez, y esta vez ella se giró hacia él. Sus ojos se estrecharon al encontrarse con la kusanagi.

—¡Lo sabías! —ella explotó. No era una pregunta, y él no se molestó en contestarle, ella esperó a que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa, quizás defenderse así mismo, pero no lo hizo—, déjame ver si lo entiendo, ella estaba furiosa, sus puños temblaban cada uno a su lado—, lo sabías. Desde el inicio sabías qué era todo esto —ella indicó que con _esto_ se refería al mundo que los rodeaba en aquel momento, moviendo sus brazos alrededor de lo que se veía—, y, tú sabías que yo sabía, ¿así que por qué?, ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿por qué mentiste?, ¿por qué continuaste con todo esto?, ¿por qué tú…? —ella se interrumpió, percatándose que todos sus por qués la llevarían a una situación embarazosa, y luego, repentinamente, cayó en la cuenta, su quijada cayó ligeramente, y ella lo miró con incredulidad—, tú no te quieres ir.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Él sólo la miró, continuó observándola con aquellos ojos que parecían no tener fondo.

—Estás absoluta y completamente loco —ella le dijo, sonando conmocionada.

—¿Lo estoy? —cuestionó, dando un paso más cerca de ella—, aquí, tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Una familia. Un nombre que realmente trae honor —se detuvo, bajando un poco la mirada, viéndola—, y tú, Sakura. Si eso quieres.

Sakura tropezó al querer alejarse de él. Su corazón estaba traicionando a su mente a una milla por hora.

—¿Q-qué? —de nuevo, Sasuke cerró el espacio que había entre ellos.

—Aquí, podemos tener cualquier cosa que queramos —él murmuró, agachándose para besarla y Sakura casi, casi, casi lo besó.

—¡No! —ella gritó, empujándolo—, ¡esto no es sano! —Sasuke hizo un chasquido.

—¡¿Lo es?! —él la sostuvo de sus brazos y la sacudió—, ¿qué sabes tú de todo esto, cuando tú siempre has conseguido lo que sea que querías?

—Eso no es cierto —ella contestó, empujándolo nuevamente, apartándolo de ella.

—¡Oh, lo olvidé!, ¿es esta la parte donde me dices que yo soy la única cosa que nunca tuviste?

—No seas ridículo —ella le dijo, su voz repentinamente era dura—, esto no se trata de _**"**_**_nosotros" _**—visiblemente, Sakura dominó su ira. Cerró sus ojos y respiró muchas veces—. Lo entiendo —dijo tensamente.

Sasuke podía decir que ella estaba considerablemente menos cómoda cerca de él desde que descubrió que él no estaba bajo el control del jutsu.

—Entiendo que muchas cosas aquí son mejores. Para mí, también. Pero... esto no es correcto. No puedes creer seriemente en eso.

—Lo que yo creo —Sasuke dijo, mirándola fijamente—, todo lo que alguna vez perdí, me es dado aquí. No hay nada para mí si regreso —él pudo ver un pequeño rayo de pánico en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo puedes pararte allí?, ¿realmente no sientes nada? —Sakura lamió sus labios nerviosamente y sus ojos se movían lejos—, todo este tiempo, me besaste, sabiendo que en realidad era **_yo. _**¿Por qué no te detuviste?, ¿cómo pudiste llegar tan le…?

—Sakura —él sólo dijo su nombre, pero su mandíbula se cerró inmediatamente—, no me acuses cuando tú fuiste la única que fue a través de todo esto pensando que yo no era exactamente el… real —Sakura tragó duro y palideció.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió, sonando conmocionada. Sasuke simplemente levantó una ceja—, no es lo mismo —repitió—, yo no te mentí. No podía contárselo a nadie —lentamente, esos ojos verdes levantaron la vista para mirarlo y casi rompen su máscara por la enorme crudeza en ellos—, tú me mentiste. Tú fingiste y continuaste. Yo no tuve opción, pero tú... —ella sacudió la cabeza—, ya no te conozco, Sasuke-kun.

Él no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decir?, ¿Qué él quería continuar actuando todo ese tiempo?, no. Esa no era una opción. ¿Ella lo conoció realmente alguna vez?, Sasuke sabía que hubo tiempos cuando él había bajado la guardia alrededor de ella. Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de hacer eso con él.

—Pero no te preocupes, no la tomaré contra ti cuando regresemos a casa —¿había él oído el dolor en su voz, o lo imaginó?

—No iremos a casa, Sakura. Ahora, por una vez, haz lo que se te dice y olvida ya ese lugar. El Tsukuyomi infinito está diseñado para hacerte olvidar eventualmente —sus ojos se estrecharon repentinamente.

—Déjame salir —Sakura lo tomó de la camiseta y lo tironeó hacia ella—, déjame salir de aquí ahora mismo —Sasuke nunca había visto a Sakura tan furiosa, mucho menos con él. Ella nunca había estado enojada realmente con él. Ni siquiera cuando ella lo había enfrentado en el puente.

—No.

—¿No? —ella siseó—, tú me dejarás salir, Sasuke-kun. Ahora.

—No sé cómo —Sakura soltó una risa áspera.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke no sabe algo?, no te burles de mí —la mano de Sasuke cubrió la de ella y desenredó sus dedos de su camiseta—. Sasuke-kun. Tú no quieres que esta situación empeore —Sakura dijo, mirándolo, la ira todavía quemando en sus ojos—, sé que amas estar aquí, pero arruinaré todo para ti si no me dejas salir.

Sasuke se giró dándole la espalda, y empezó a alejarse, y después de un respiro, ella lo siguió dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta y en un segundo, su espalda golpeó el suelo, y él estaba sobre ella.

—No me amenaces, Sakura. No creo que hayas olvidado quién soy yo —y luego, su mano rodeó su garganta, él no presionó, ni lo mantuvo mucho tiempo, solo era un recordatorio.

—¿Cómo podría? —Sakura cuestionó, moviendo su cabeza hacia otro lado, y Sasuke se levantó sin problemas y continuó caminando.

x-x-x-x-x

Claro, cuando Sasuke llegó a casa, Sakura estaba sentada en la cocina con su mamá. Eso debería haber cabreado a Sasuke. Pero no lo hizo. Parecía como si Sakura estuviera finalmente aceptando su vida aquí después de su pequeña charla. O eso fue lo que pensó, hasta que vio el anillo en su dedo.

—¡Sasuke-kun, regresaste! —Sakura saltó y caminó a través de la habitación, y se aferró a él en un segundo.

Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de su madre y la felicidad en ellos le hizo un hoyo por un momento. Sasuke jaló a Sakura hacia él, mucho para su sorpresa, y la besó. Mikoto rió.

—¡Sasuke!, no en la cocina —Sasuke sonrió, y se deshizo del mal agarre de Sakura. Fugaku caminó hacia la habitación luego.

—¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?

—¡Sasuke se propuso a Sakura-chan! —Mikoto le contó muy feliz, yendo por la habitación para darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

Fugaku desvió sus ojos hacia Sasuke y Sakura, quien sonreía ampliamente a su lado.

—Bien hecho —fue todo lo que Fugaku dijo, y fue automático, un placer infantil que se disparó a través de Sasuke ante la aprobación de su padre. Independientemente de la situación.

Itachi caminó hacia la cocina e inmediatamente vio el anillo en su dedo, Sasuke lo vio lanzar a Sakura una mirada inquisitiva antes de que mirara a Sasuke.

—Ya era tiempo, hermanito —Itachi palmeó el hombro de Sasuke.

Durante la cena, Mikoto no pudo para de hablar acerca de la boda.

—Elefantes —Sakura dijo—, quiero que nos lleven sobre elefantes. Sasuke mantuvo la vista sobre su comida por si el amateratsu se activaba por accidente debido a su ira, Sakura no se incendiaría, y **_moriría_**.

—Eso es un poco extremo —Fugaku dijo, y él parecía divertirse con ello.

—Gracias por la cena, madre —Sasuke dijo, cogiendo a Sakura por la muñeca, y llevándosela con él. Sakura usó una inútil excusa para su familia, al tiempo en que él se la llevaba a su habitación..

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke tironeó a Sakura hacia su habitación y tan pronto como hubo cerrado la puerta, él atacó, pero esta vez, ella estaba lista para él. Sakura lo esquivó, y fue caminando alrededor de la habitación, pero ella debe haber sabido que Sasuke tendría un contraataque para su contraataque. Sasuke golpeó su espalda con fuerza, y Sakura cayó, su espalda golpeando la cama y antes de que pudiera saltar y escapara, Sasuke estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas al lado de su cabeza.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun —dijo ligeramente sin aliento—, ahora que me tienes aquí, ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?

—No me jodas —él siseó y Sakura sonrió lentamente.

—Gracioso, eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer —Sasuke miró hacia ella y Sakura desvió sus ojos de los suyos, sólo en caso.

Ellos viajaron hacia el resto de su rostro y se detuvieron sobre sus labios y luego Sakura, sintiéndose encendida, se inclinó, y lo besó. Sasuke exhaló una fuerte respiración caliente por la nariz, automáticamente tensándose. Sakura se negó a pensar en esto como si fuese su primer beso real. Ahora mismo ya no importaba, lo que importaba era demostrar que Sasuke no ganaría. Sakura retorció una pierna libre debajo de él, y la llevó hacia arriba, alrededor de su cintura, y luego se balanceaba contra él al igual que su lengua lamió los labios de él, buscando la entrada. Sasuke gruñó, sus labios se abrieron alrededor de los de ella e inmediatamente intentó tomar el control, pero Sakura no le dejó. Ella liberó sus manos de su agarre y clavó sus uñas en su espalda antes de quitarle la camiseta. Sasuke se sentó, sacándose la camiseta por la cabeza con rudeza antes de capturar sus labios otra vez y esta vez, Sasuke **_realmente _**la besó. El tipo de beso que la hizo sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, especialmente cuando quiso quitarle la blusa y arrastró sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Sakura se sintió desgarrada, pero al momento en que pensó en Naruto y Kakashi, la ola de lujuria disminuyó un poco. Sakura los espantó sin romper el beso y Sasuke le quitó la blusa. Sakura vaciló. ¿Cuán lejos quería ella llevar esto?, sí, Sasuke ya la había visto desnuda, pero de alguna manera… ella todavía lo sentía un poco inapropiado. Sasuke rompió el beso y se sentó.

—Sakura —susurró y luego le colocó la blusa sobre su cabeza. Sakura sólo lo quedó viendo, sintiéndose completamente vulnerable. Sasuke besó su cuello gentilmente y luego dejó un camino de besos que llegaba a su pecho. Su toque fue tan suave, tan gentil. Él la hizo sentir hermosa. Sakura lo observó en estado de shock. ¿Sasuke tendría realmente sentimientos por ella?, Sakura sintió sus caricias… casi dulcemente y sus cálidos labios deslizándose por su piel caliente. Sí, él tenía sentimientos por ella. Pero no importaba. No podían quedarse aquí. No era lo correcto. Pero en aquel momento, Sakura deseó que sí pudieran quedarse.

Ella lo empujó de espaldas hacia la cama de forma ruda, se inclinó a besarlo con todo lo que tenía, porque ella sabía que ese sería el final de eso. Después de esto Sasuke nunca la volvería a tocar de esa manera nuevamente. Ella pudo sentir las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados, al momento en que rompió el beso y se arrastró por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja.

—No puedes ganar, Sasuke-kun —susurró. Sasuke se mantuvo calmando debajo de ella—, no ahora que conozco tu debilidad.

Sasuke la movió de él, y se bajó de la cama, él no miró hacia atrás cuando entró al baño y tiró de la puerta. Sakura dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndose extrañamente fría sin él allí. Ella pensó que estaría preparada para eso. Para el último rechazo de Sasuke, pero no lo estaba. Aún si no tuviera otra opción, nunca se imaginó que Sasuke tendría realmente sentimientos por ella y el hecho de que en ese momento sentía algo por ella, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, más que romper su corazón. Sakura sollozó en silencio cuando oyó la ducha. Miserablemente, acomodó bien su blusa y salió de la cama. Sakura se paró frente a la ventana, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran en silencio al momento en que vio el anillo en su dedo. La puerta se abrió y Sakura saltó, limpiando su cara pensando que Sasuke había regresado, pero la puerta del baño continuaba firmemente cerrada. Itachi entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él rápidamente. Sabiamente, él escogió ignorar sus lágrimas.

—¿Comprometidos? —preguntó, y Sakura sacudió su cabeza.

—Él sabe —contestó y cuando Itachi no dijo nada, se lo tuvo que aclarar—, él sabe todo. Y lo ha sabido todo el tiempo. Este es el Tsukuyomi infinito. Al lado de ella, Itachi palideció.

—¿Madara ganó?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo mucho de los últimos momentos —pero Sakura recordaba a Sasuke protegiéndola. Por alguna razón. Ese recuerdo fue grabado en su memoria.

—Sasuke pasó un tiempo con Madara antes de la guerra, él debe tener más información —Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sasuke quiere quedarse aquí —Itachi estuvo callado por un rato, y cuando él habló, fue como un murmullo.

—¿Y lo culpas?

—No, pero tú y yo sabemos que esto tiene que terminar. Que tenemos que regresar. Quizás Sasuke-kun hablará contigo.

—No. Sasuke no puede saber que yo sé. Quiero que esta vida que tenemos aquí, sea el recuerdo al cual se aferre —el agua en el baño se detuvo e Itachi la pasó, colocándose en el marco de la ventana abierta—. Sé de alguien que podría ayudarte. Déjamelo a mí —y luego él saltó por la ventana, dejando a Sakura sola con un poquito de esperanza, y un Sasuke con el cual lidiar.

x-x-x-x

Lean y comenten!

Si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas…

Yuki


End file.
